Dark Memories of an Undying Past
by Lady Bee
Summary: Aquelas crianças que trocavam presentes secretos e beijos roubados num quarto vazio já não existem mais. AU JonxArya
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Memories of an Undying Past**_

_**Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play**_

Havia algo de nostálgico e cruel naquele dia. Como se todas as lembranças felizes e todos os pensamentos dolorosos se juntassem numa única imagem. Era inverno e aquela costumava ser a estação do ano favorita deles quando Arya ainda era uma garotinha e ele pouco mais do que um menino de quatorze anos.

Não esperava revê-la naquelas condições. Não esperava rever nenhum dos primos daquela maneira. Preto era uma cor que combinava com a austeridade característica dos Stark, mas o significado era mórbido.

Rickon chorava copiosamente enquanto escondia o rosto no ombro de Sansa, que por sua vez tentava disfarçar as olheiras com óculos escuros. Bran olhava para os caixões com semblante apático e se agarrava ao apoio para braços da cadeira de rodas como se fosse sua última chance de salvação.

Robb havia bebido, brigado e socado todas as paredes possíveis antes de conseguir se recompor e parecer um homem digno no funeral dos pais, mas nada disso teria sido possível se Jayne não tivesse ajudado.

Arya assistia ao funeral calada e sem derramar uma lágrima se quer. Era preocupante ver alguém com gênio tão explosivo naquele estado. Jon imaginou que ela estivesse catatônica, ou que aquela fosse sua maneira particular de lidar com a perda. Apesar de não ter chorado, ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto tão frágil anteriormente. Arya parecia o tipo de pessoa capaz de enfrentar tudo, mas ali, vestindo luto e com os olhos secos ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

A morte de Eddard e Catelyn Stark seria o assunto dos jornais por meses. As condições do assassinado que muitos acreditavam se tratar de desavença política ou queima de arquivo ainda tinha de ser investigadas. O futuro dos filhos mais jovens ainda era incerto e ninguém sabia o que fazer com três órfãos menores de idade.

Robb teria muito trabalho lidando com a empresa e administrando o patrimônio dos irmãos enquanto fossem menores de idade. Jayne já estava no sétimo mês de gravidez e mesmo assim estava fazendo o possível para ajudar o marido e os cunhados, mas havia um limite pra tudo.

Foi duro para Robb tomar aquela decisão e mais difícil ainda ter de pedir um favor daqueles a um primo que ele não via a mais de oito anos. Mesmo que os dois não tivessem tido muito contato nos últimos tempos, Jon ainda o considerava como um irmão, e sua dívida com Eddard Stark ainda era tanta que ele não se sentia preparado para negar qualquer coisa que fosse a família do tio que o criou até os dezoito anos.

Quando o funeral terminou e aos poucos todos deixavam o cemitério, Jon ficou parado encarando as lápides dos tios com uma pontada de dor. Ele não havia conhecido os próprios pais, mas Eddard Stark era o mais próximo disso que ele teve na vida. Arya também estava ali, encarando o vazio a sussurrando qualquer coisa para si. Jon tinha a sensação de que era uma jura de vingança e tudo o que ele queria era que a prima desistisse daquela ideia e apenas se permitisse chorar e guardar o luto pelo tempo que achasse necessário.

Ele se aproximou dela com passos cuidadosos sobre a neve e tocou o ombro dela. Arya se virou para encará-lo. Ela levou alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo completamente, ou apenas se lembrar de quem ele era. Jon retirou os óculos escuros e quando o fez, Arya o abraçou como se ainda fosse a garotinha de nove anos que ele havia deixado pra trás quando se mudou para a Inglaterra.

Jon beijou a testa dela e deixou que Arya o abraçasse tanto quanto achasse necessário, enquanto ele acariciava as costas dela.

- Robb falou com você? – Jon perguntou com a voz rouca de tanto tentar conter o próprio choro. Arya concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Estou aqui pra levá-la pra casa. Meus advogados já deram entrada na papelada toda. Nós viajamos no fim da semana.

- Não precisava fazer isso. – ela disse com a voz embargada – Eu poderia me virar sozinha.

- Não duvido disso, mas ninguém deve passar por algo assim sozinho. – Jon ergueu o rosto dela para que o encarasse – Seu pai cuidou de mim quando eu não tinha ninguém. É a minha vez de retribuir.

- Não quero sua dívida de honra nem sua piedade. – Arya respondeu azeda.

- Estou fazendo isso porque me preocupo com você. – Jon respondeu seguro – Eu sei o que está passando. Eu quero ajudar e Robb não tem condições de cuidar de Bran, Rickon e você quando ele tem que administrar a empresa, o próprio casamento e o filho que está pra nascer.

- Fala como se não tivesse seu próprio império pra gerenciar. – ela respondeu magoada – Eu vi sua foto numa revista outro dia. "O homem com o mundo nas mãos" ou coisa assim. Milionário do ano e solteiro cobiçado. Você com certeza não precisa de uma prima órfã na sua vida.

- Deixe que eu decida do que preciso ou não. – Jon disse segurando a mão dela – Eu sei que tudo está acontecendo muito rápido, mas eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você. Londres é um bom lugar para recomeçar.

- Eu não quero recomeçar, eu quero me vingar. – ela respondeu amarga.

- Você é nova de mais para dizer algo assim. – ele a conduziu pelo caminho até o carro que esperava por eles – Tenho certeza que meu tio não gostaria de ouvi-la falar desse jeito.

Arya se calou e deixou que Jon a conduzisse ao carro preto estacionado junto à calçada. A neve começava a cair mansa novamente, enquanto o veículo deslizava pelas ruas quietas daquele dia frio. Ela não chorou e ele se perguntou se aquela era uma ideia sábia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A despedida dela e dos irmãos foi ainda pior do que o funeral em si. Rickon se agarrou a ela, chorando e pedindo para que ela não fosse embora também. Bran foi mais compreensivo e tentou acalmar o irmão mais novo enquanto Sansa apenas fez suas últimas recomendações a Arya. Robb pediu perdão a ela por não ter estrutura para lidar com tudo aquilo de uma vez, mas assegurou que daria um jeito se ela dissesse que queria ficar.

Arya não era ingênua e muito menos egoísta ao ponto de fazer seu irmão se sacrificar daquela maneira por ela, mas também não concordava com a oferta de Jon ser seu novo guardião. Entretanto, a papelada havia sido preparada e Jon possuía um jatinho pronto para levá-los a Londres.

Ela embarcou em silêncio e foram poucas as palavras trocadas ao longo do caminho. Dez horas de voo e Jon estava decidido a marcar um consulta com psicólogo para que Arya fosse acompanhada por um especialista.

- Sansa poderia ficar conosco uns tempos. – Jon sugeriu mais ou menos na metade da viagem, cansado do silêncio severo dela – O que acha?

- Ela está louca pras aulas começarem. Tudo o que Sansa quer é enfiar a cabeça nos estudos e achar um príncipe encantado em Princeton, enquanto isso não acontece, Mindinho vai tomar conta dela. – Arya respondeu dando de ombros – Sinceramente, você não quer pagar pra ver quanto tempo eu e ela podemos ficar num mesmo ambiente sem tentarmos estapear uma a outra.

- Pelo menos é reconfortante saber que algumas coisas nunca mudam. – Jon disse calmo – Já pensou em que faculdade vai fazer?

- Não faço ideia. – ela respondeu apática – Administração talvez. Sou boa com isso.

- Se for esta a sua vontade, posso colocá-la como estagiária na empresa para que aprenda de perto como as coisas funcionam. – ele disse num esforço de parecer simpático – Foi o que Aemon fez comigo quando eu me mudei. Sinceramente, acho que foi uma boa decisão.

- Quem é Aemon? – Arya perguntou finalmente demonstrando algum interesse por aquilo que ele estava dizendo.

- Meu tio avô. – Jon respondeu – Foi ele quem cuidou da minha parte na empresa, junto com seu pai. Ele também cuidou para que eu fosse bem encaminhado e soubesse o que fazer quando recebesse minha herança.

- Eu não vou herdar um império. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Mas vai herdar uma boa fatia das empresas Stark e isso não é pouca coisa, Arya. – ele disse sério - Robb pode precisar da sua ajuda no futuro.

- Não faz muito sentido pensar num futuro agora. – ela disse num sussurro.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim. – ele pediu, mas sabia que naquele momento nada poderia alcançá-la, não importavam suas palavras ou suas súplicas. Sobrou muito pouco de esperança em Arya e ele esperava que não fosse tarde de mais para reverter a situação.

_**And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
**_

Queria entender quem ela era agora. Quem era aquela garota que tanto se parecia com uma sombra do passado dele. Uma memória nostálgica e um fantasma arrastando correntes. Um espelho de muitas coisas que ele viveu quando era uma criança órfã que dependia da boa vontade e da bondade alheia.

Arya não queria a piedade dele, nem suas dívidas de honra, nem sua caridade. Ela queria justiça e queria sua família e Jon não poderia dar a ela nem uma coisa nem outra. E quanto ao que ele queria? Ele queria a Arya de nove anos de volta. A garotinha que o abraçava e contava histórias divertidas sobre como havia ajudado o time feminino a ganhar um jogo de futebol ou como seu professor de esgrima a elogiava. Infelizmente, aquela Arya havia morrido junto com Eddard e Catelyn e o que sobrou foi uma moça esguia, com olhos cinzentos cercados por olheiras, cabelo escuro e curto, e um rosto familiar. Ela havia mudado pouco, mas a mudança mais drástica foi ela ter perdido o sorriso que sempre tinha guardado para ele.

Quando chegaram à Londres já na manhã seguinte, a neve cobria o topo das arvores e uma boa parte do chão. O tempo era frio e pouco convidativo para uma primeira impressão, mas Arya não fez qualquer comentário. Eles pegaram um carro e seguiram em direção a uma área nobre da cidade, aonde Jon tinha um apartamento.

Jon não era adepto de um estilo de vida muito espalhafatoso, de modo que para alguém que possuía uma das maiores fortunas do país, o lugar era bem modesto. Espaçoso, sim. Confortável, funcional e decorado em um estilo austero e clássico de mais pra alguém que não havia nem mesmo chegado aos trinta anos de idade. Uma empregada tomava conta da limpeza e raramente Jon fazia suas refeições em casa, o que significava que uma cozinheira só aparecia por lá em alguma ocasião especial.

Ele cuidou para que ela tivesse um quarto preparado para recebê-la, com direito a um banheiro privativo e com uma bela vista do Hyde Park. A decoração era um tanto impessoal e severa como o restante da casa. Arya se sentou sobre a cama e respirou fundo, se conscientizando de que aquela era sua nova casa e que Jon era seu inesperado benfeitor.

Aquele apartamento cheirava a solidão e isolamento. Era frio pela falta de calor humano e só fazia com que ela se lembrasse ainda mais de sua antiga casa e do vazio que sentia ao pensar nos pais. Jon vivia ocupado com seu trabalho e se não havia espaço na vida dele para nem para uma namorada, ou um bicho de estimação, ela não podia ter grandes esperanças de que houvesse espaço para uma prima órfã que vinha com um grande aviso de "problema" estampado na testa.

Ele a encarava de forma ansiosa quase que o tempo todo, como se esperasse uma palavra de apreciação, ou algum pedido. Já fazia tanto tempo que eles não conversavam, ou ao menos se viam, que ainda era difícil pensar nele como aquele garoto de quatorze anos por quem ela tinha uma paixonite platônica na infância.

Ele ainda era bonito. Mais bonito agora, que seus traços foram amadurecidos. Seus olhos eram cinzentos, mas dependendo da luz, ela podia jurar que eles eram violeta. O cabelo encaracolado era mais longo do que aquilo que se esperava de um empresário de sucesso, ou de um homem de negócios, mas ela gostava de como os cachos caiam sobre os olhos dele. A linha da mandíbula era forte, o rosto era longo e muito parecido com o rosto do pai dela.

Apenas uma coisa não havia mudado nele. Aquele jeito carinhoso como Jon a encarava não havia mudado. Sempre havia um lugar para ela no quarto dele quando eram crianças e Arya tinha pesadelos durante a noite, ou quando algum menino a chateava na escola. Ela nunca entendeu exatamente porque ele foi embora tão cedo, nem porque sua mãe nunca falava a respeito dele, mas a verdade é que Arya sentiu saudades do melhor amigo durante todos aqueles anos.

No fim daquele dia, quando ela já havia desfeito a maior parte de suas malas, Jon recebeu uma ligação que o deixou um tanto ansioso. Ele foi até o quarto dela e pediu para que Arya se vestisse para o jantar. Eles teriam visitas naquela noite, mas ela não estava com ânimo para tanto.

Quando a campainha tocou ela havia acabado de se arrumar de um modo que até Sansa acharia adequado. A roupa era escura, já que ela ainda estava de luto pelos pais, mas ao menos era uma calça que fazia com que ela se parecesse mais com uma garota do que com um menino desleixado. Usava um suéter de linho cinza e até se preocupou em usar um pouco de maquiagem pra disfarçar as olheiras.

Jon abriu a porta pessoalmente dando passagem a um senhor tão idoso que Arya chegou a se perguntar se era possível alguém viver tantos anos sem se quebrar ao sopro de uma brisa leve. O senhor andava numa cadeira de rodas e logo atrás vinha um homem rechonchudo, com as bochechas coradas pelo frio.

- Permita-me apresentar Sam Tarly, um dos meus advogados e amigo pessoal. – Jon disse apontando para o homem gordo a quem Arya se apressou em cumprimentar – E este é Aemon Targaryen, meu mentor e também meu tio avô por parte de pai.

O senhor se aproximou dela e a encarou de forma avaliativa. Arya desconfiava de que ele não enxergava muito bem, mas não disse nada.

- A senhorita é extremamente familiar, minha jovem. – o homem disse com sua voz falha e fraca – Muito parecida com sua tia, Lyanna. É quase como vê-la outra vez.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio. Todos dizem que ela era muito bonita, mas eu não a conheci. – Arya disse – Muito prazer, eu sou Arya Stark.

- O prazer é meu, minha jovem. Eu lamento muito por sua perda, seu pai sempre foi um bom homem e sua mãe era uma mulher gentil, se bem me lembro. – Aemon disse.

- Apesar das circunstancias, seja bem vinda a Londres, senhorita Stark. – Sam Tarly disse estendendo a mão a ela – Jon fala muito a seu respeito.

- Fala? – ela pareceu surpresa – Eu não fazia ideia de que meu primo se lembrava da minha existência. Nós quase não nos falamos nos últimos oito anos.

- Não por falta de vontade da minha parte. – Jon se apressou em dizer – As coisas ficaram muito movimentadas na minha vida, mas eu nunca me esqueci de você.

- Que bom saber. – ela respondeu apática.

Os quatro se sentaram na sala e Jon acabou pedindo comida fora. Para a surpresa dela, aquele velhinho frágil que diziam ser alguém tão importante, parecia extremamente a vontade na presença de pessoas muito mais jovens do que ele e que providenciavam um jantar às pressas sem a menor cerimônia.

Aemon era o tipo de pessoa interessante de se conversar, com inúmeras histórias e aquele ar de sabedoria de seus respeitáveis noventa e cinco anos conferiam. Ele havia vivido a Primeira Guerra, lutado na Segunda e ajudado a erguer um dos maiores impérios de telecomunicação do mundo.

Ele parecia gostar dela, o que Arya supunha ser algo bom. Já Sam Tarly era um tipo divertido de forma não intencional e se ele era capaz de fazer um meio Stark rir, então ela tinha de dar algum crédito a ele.

Aquela foi uma sondagem e ambos estavam plenamente cientes disso. Aemon cuidava de Jon como se fosse seu neto e tudo o que dizia respeito à vida do jovem empresário era de interesse do velho. Arya Stark se encaixava na definição, mesmo que Jon insistisse em dizer que aquela era apenas uma dívida de honra que ele estava quitando e que não afetaria em nada sua vida profissional.

Por alguma razão o olhar avaliativo do velho trazia a Jon um senso de vergonha que ele não sabia explicar, como se Aemon visse e ouvisse coisas que o rapaz nem mesmo havia percebido. Talvez fosse apenas sua consciência pesada em rever a prima depois de oito anos e notar que a cena vivida por eles antes de Jon deixar a casa dos Stark ainda estava bem nítida em sua memória, o que provocava um sentimento de desgosto e vergonha.

Quando Aemon disse estar cansado, Sam se apressou em chamar o motorista para levá-lo pra casa. O jovem advogado acompanhou o velho patrão e Jon se sentiu aliviado por ter a casa novamente só para si. Ele lançou um olhar de relance à Arya, que estava encolhida num canto do sofá.

Não estava acostumado a dividir seu espaço com outra pessoa e teria de se habituar à presença dela. Doía ver o quanto ela parecia frágil, mesmo que o esforço para manter a compostura fosse admirável. Mal podia acreditar que ela tinha apenas dezessete anos. O luto fazia com que ela aparentasse ter pelo menos cinco anos a mais. Seus olhos era tristonhos e severos, seu rosto havia perdido os traços da infância e Arya se parecia mais com uma estranha familiar do que com a garotinha que ele deixou pra trás aos prantos quando se mudou para Londres.

Ela havia voltado para a vida dele sem aviso e sem convite. Estava sentada no centro do mundo dele, sozinha, desolada e perdida. Quando eram crianças, ele costumava ser o herói dela, queria pensar que ainda podia desempenhar o papel, se Arya ao menos permitisse.

Ela foi dormir após murmurar um "boa noite" esquálido. Jon sabia que ela demorou a dormir naquela noite. Ouviu o choro baixo dela quando passou pela porta do quarto, ouviu a voz fraca chamando pelo pai e pela mãe e recitando juras de vingança. Ele sabia que o assassinado do senhor e da senhora Stark havia sido premeditado e a suspeita de que se tratava de um crime político era muito forte. Arya não era burra ao ponto de ignorar os indícios e Jon sabia que ela tinha suspeitos em mente.

_**And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around**_

Quando ele se jogou na cama sua memória vagou diretamente para o dia em que eles estavam escondidos dentro do quarto que ele ocupava na casa dos Stark.

O presente de aniversário clandestino estava embrulhado e guardado no bolso de sua calça. Arya o encarava com seus grandes olhos cinzentos, esperando para ver o que o primo queria lhe dar e guardava tanto segredo.

O canivete suíço foi o primeiro e único presente que ele deu a ela, sabendo que Arya adoraria. Ela nunca gostou de bonecas, vestidos, ou coisinhas bonitas, mas seus olhos brilhavam ao ver a coleção de bugigangas para acampamento que ele e Robb tinham. Aquele era seu canivete favorito e Arya sabia disso, mas o sorriso dela serviu para garantir a ele que abrir mão do objeto valeria a pena.

Ela o abraçou tão forte naquele dia. Beijou o rosto dele inteiro enquanto agradecia sem parar. Uma garota de nove anos, ele um rapaz de quatorze. Até hoje não sabia dizer onde estava com a cabeça naquele dia. Arya disse que o amava e que ele era o melhor primo do mundo e quando se deu conta seus lábios estavam sobre os dela, numa resposta imediata a tanta devoção.

Foi um beijo inocente. Algo que ele sentiu vontade de fazer, não porque ela o atraía ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Quis beijá-la porque pareceu o certo, porque ela era sua melhor amiga, porque ele estava feliz, ou apenas para saber como era a sensação de beijar a pessoa em quem ele mais confiava no mundo.

Aquela memória o assombrava, não pelo ato em si, mas por Catelyn Stark ter entrado no quarto naquele exato momento. Um beijo que não passou de um roçar de lábios e na semana seguinte ele estava se mudando pra Londres, para longe de Arya e de seus primos. Tirando a senhora Stark e a própria Arya, Aemon era o único que sabia o que havia acontecido, mas nunca o repreendeu por aquilo.

Não era reconfortante pensar naquele dia, mesmo que Jon estivesse mais uma vez de baixo do mesmo teto que ela. Sua prima e melhor amiga mal falava com ele agora, ela chorava escondida no quarto de hospedes pela morte dos pais e pela saudade que sentia dos irmãos. Talvez ela nem mesmo quisesse a presença dele, o homem que a tirou de casa e levou para uma cidade estranha aonde ela não tinha amigos ou outros familiares além dele. Sentiu-se o vilão sórdido de uma peça de quinta categoria ao pensar em tudo isso e mesmo assim não havia uma saída menos drástica.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aemon podia estar quase cego, mas não era burro. O garoto parecia fora de si desde a morte de Eddard Stark e da esposa, e nem era preciso muito esforço para saber o porque.

Arya Stark estava fazendo acompanhamento psicológico para superar a perda da melhor maneira possível. Ela estava matriculada em uma boa escola particular, onde começaria seus estudos após as festas de fim de ano. Eventualmente ela passava no escritório para tratar qualquer assunto mais urgente com Jon, fosse a necessidade de uma assinatura em um documento, ou de algum dinheiro.

Ela era uma boa garota. Melancólica devido à perda, mas ainda sim uma garota educada e inteligente, com quem Aemon gostava de conversar quando ela se dignava a passar pela sala dele durante suas breves visitas.

Algo nela, entretanto, faziam-no lembrar do sobrinho falecido e da segunda esposa. Lyanna também tinha aquela mesma aparência melancólica e os traços particulares dos Stark. A mesma mente aguçada e o mesmo toque de rebeldia. Ela havia virado a cabeça de Rhaegar no momento em que se viram pela primeira vez num evento beneficente. Ela a filha de um rico empreiteiro, dono de uma construtora gigantesca nos Estados Unidos, e ele o dono de um império de telecomunicações, casado e com um filho pequeno.

Lyanna foi a causa da separação de Rhaegar e Elia. Foi a causa de uma crise na empresa. Um casamento às pressas, longe dos olhos da família dela e a garantia da inimizade dos Stark pelo fato de que ele havia engravidado a moça, que na época era quase tão nova quanto Arya. Aquela foi uma paixão fulminante, que terminou com a morte dela por complicações no parto e com Rhaegar sofrendo um acidente de carro pouco tempo depois.

Sobrou apenas Jon e seu meio irmão Aegon, que fazia questão de se manter longe dos negócios da família e acabou vendendo a maior parte de suas ações para o irmão quando atingiram a idade necessária. Aegon vivia na Índia e ajudava a tia, Daenerys, com a expansão do mercado pela Ásia.

Aemon via muito de Lyanna em Arya e muito de Rhaegar em Jon. Não podia evitar o pesar que sentia em seu peito toda vez que observava a forma como eles interagiam, ou como ela evitava ser pega no meio de um olhar furtivo a ele, ou como Jon parecia determinado em sorrir um sorriso simpático todas as vezes que a prima lhe dirigia algumas palavras.

Eles ainda eram duas crianças que trocaram presentes secretos, juras de amor e roçavam seus lábios num beijo desajeitado, ou aquelas crianças haviam morrido e o que sobrou foi uma vaga esperança de que havia um caminho e um lugar para eles? Aemon não tinha certeza, nem sabia se o que estava vendo era um bom sinal.

Talvez fosse melhor ignorar e confiar no bom senso de Jon, ou talvez devesse rezar para que ao menos aquela história tivesse um final mais feliz do que a de seu sobrinho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**And our love's pastured such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn**_

O inverno tornava os dias mais solitários e melancólicos pra ela. Jon sabia disso. Estava na forma como ela observava a neve cair durante a noite das janelas do apartamento e na forma como ela se sentava no sofá, enroscada em torno de si como um filhote de gato abandonado. Arya estava infeliz e a proximidade do Natal piorava a sensação de solidão.

O apartamento dele não tinha muitos elementos que pudessem transformar o ambiente luxuoso em algo mais parecido com um lar. Não havia uma lareira, mas havia um bom sistema de aquecimento interno. Não havia porta-retratos, mas havia obras de arte avaliadas em quantias assombrosas. Não havia nada que denunciasse que aquela era a casa de alguém, era mais algo que podia ser admirado em qualquer catálogo de decoração.

Estava acostumado a passar aquela data sozinho, mas sabia que os natais dela eram sempre barulhentos, cheios de risadas e comida caseira, com uma lareira acesa e árvore decorando a sala. Aquela era a nova casa dela e ele se sentia culpado por não estar fazendo nada para tornar o lugar mais acolhedor.

Jon se sentou ao lado dela depois de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. O dia havia sido cansativo e ele gostava de voltar para a quietude de sua casa. Mesmo com Arya por perto, ele não podia dizer que aquele era um lugar movimentado. Nenhum dos dois era dado a conversas sem propósito e às vezes ele sentia que tudo o que Arya queria era fingir que não existia.

Ele deixou sua mão pousar sobre a dela. Aquela era a primeira vez que se tocavam de fato depois do funeral e Arya deu um sobressalto ao ser pega de surpresa. Ela o encarou com seus olhos expressivos e cinzentos como um lago congelado. Ele se perguntou quando ela havia se tornado uma garota tão bonita.

- Estava pensando...- ele quebrou o silêncio, ciente de que tinha a total atenção dela – É o primeiro natal que passamos juntos. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas acho que devíamos comemorar de algum jeito.

- Não estou exatamente com um ânimo festivo. – ela disse abaixando a cabeça de leve – Não é como se houvesse algo para comemorar.

- Mas há. – ele afirmou sabendo o quanto aquilo seria doloroso para ela, mas Arya precisava de um estímulo. Precisava se lembrar de que ainda existia vida dentro dela – Já faz tempo que somos apenas eu e Aemon na mesa na noite do dia vinte e quatro. Você é parte dessa pequena família agora e eu sinto que tenho feito pouco para tornar esse apartamento um lar pra você.

- Você tem se esforçado de mais. – ela disse encarando-o mais uma vez – Não é culpa sua, Jon. Nada do que está acontecendo comigo é culpa sua.

- Então me deixe tentar te ajudar. – ele pediu – Arya, você está tão calada e tão distante. Isso não é saudável, não pode ser. Eu conheço esse vazio, eu conheço a sensação de solidão muito melhor do que você pode imaginar. E Eddard Stark foi um pai para mim também.

- Não sou boa com festas. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros e tentando convencê-lo de que aquela era uma má ideia – Sansa é a anfitriã da família.

- Podemos fazer a pior ceia de natal juntos. – ele disse sorrindo – Seremos só nós dois e Aemon e ele nunca fica muito tempo depois da meia noite.

- Árvore de Natal, peru assado, salada de batatas, molho... – ela começou a fazer uma pequena lista em voz alta e o sorriso dele se alargou.

- E pudim. – ele completou – Não é Natal se não tiver pudim. – ele notou o pequeno sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios dela e aquilo lhe deu esperanças de que talvez aquela não fosse uma batalha perdida.

- Acho melhor começar a pensar no seu presente então. – ela disse – Se não se importa, eu gostaria de alguma sugestão do que dar pra alguém que tem tudo.

- Me surpreenda. – ele disse sussurrando junto do ouvido dela. Notou como as bochechas dela ficaram coradas com a proximidade. Por um momento ele se perguntou se Arya lembrava daquele dia também. Se havia pensado a respeito durante aqueles oito anos afastados.

- Sou péssima com surpresas. – ela respondeu sem jeito – Nunca fui muito criativa.

- Então sorria. – ele disse por fim – Já faz oito anos que eu não a vejo sorrindo. Eu sinto falta.

- Falta do que? – ela perguntou encarando-o. Aquela era uma pergunta delicada. Sentia falta do sorriso ou de tudo o que tinham quando crianças? Da garotinha encrenqueira que preferia as brincadeiras de menino, ou daquela maravilhosa cumplicidade que tinham?

- De nós. – ele respondeu, plenamente consciente do quão inadequado aquilo soava. Ela tinha dezessete anos, era órfã e também a protegida dele. Devia se preocupar com o bem estar dela e não ficar se lembrando de um beijo, que mal poderia ser classificado como tal, e que aconteceu numa época em que nenhum dos dois tinham muita noção do que estava fazendo – Sinto saudade de como costumávamos ser amigos. – era uma tentativa fraca de corrigir o erro, mas uma tentativa de qualquer modo.

Entre palavras não ditas, magoas e o luto dela, havia algo que Jon não sabia classificar. Aquele sentimento desconcertante que tinha toda vez que olhava para ela. Uma sensação difusa de necessidade de protegê-la e uma ternura que ele jurava ter esquecido. Arya às vezes chorava sozinha durante a noite no quarto e ele lutava contra a vontade de ir até ela, abraçá-la e fazer promessas que ele sabia que não poderia cumprir, pois ninguém era capaz de apagar aquela dor.

E se aquilo o que sentiu por ela quando criança não era apenas uma curiosidade somada à amizade que tinham? E se aquele sentimento fosse algo mais, temperado com uma pitada de esperança? E se aquele sentimento não tivesse morrido, apenas ficado guardado dentro dele, esperando pelo momento em que se revelaria mais forte e igualmente inapropriado.

Amores platônicos...Ele já estava muito velho para sentir este tipo de coisa e ela era muito jovem para que houvesse a possibilidade de qualquer sentimento, que não respeito e carinho, surgisse entre eles.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah  
**_

Na noite de Natal havia uma pequena árvore decorada na sala de estar e a mesa estava posta, decorada com arranjos vermelhos e dourados. O cheiro de assado estava em cada cômodo do apartamento.

Ele se surpreendeu ao vê-la acendendo velas sobre a mesa e usando um vestido cinza chumbo, maquiada e com o cabelo mais revolto do que nunca. Estava habituado a vê-la usando jeans, all star e camisetas folgas, de uma forma que fazia com que ela se parecesse com um garoto às vezes, mas em todos aqueles anos ele só se lembrava de vê-la usando vestidos em ocasiões especiais, ou quando Cat Stark a obrigava.

Ela não parecia desconfortável ou contrariada em usar a roupa, mas Jon estava definitivamente surpreso com a visão. Ela havia se tornado uma garota bonita, ao contrário de todos os comentários maldosos que Sansa e suas amigas faziam quando Arya era criança. Em alguns anos ela seria uma mulher linda.

Aemon chegou pouco tempo depois. Jon serviu uma dose moderada de uísque ao senhor e eles beberam e conversaram durante algumas horas. Arya ainda estava longe de ser uma anfitriã graciosa, ou de demonstrar grande entusiasmo por aquela pequena celebração, mas Jon a viu rir algumas vezes durante a conversa.

Ela gostava de Aemon e das histórias que ele contava. Gostava da mente perspicaz do velho e também da forma como ele se dirigia a ela, sempre com respeito por suas opiniões. Mesmo sendo tão velho, Aemon tinha um grande respeito pela juventude e se não fosse pelos incentivos do tio avô, Jon jamais teria tido coragem para assumir os negócios e tomar decisões que muitos poderiam considerar arbitrárias, ou ousadas de mais.

Eles jantaram juntos e Jon acabou permitindo que Arya bebesse duas taças de vinho depois de Aemon reforçar a ideia de que alguns meses antes da maioridade não fariam qualquer diferença no efeito do álcool e a garota merecia alguma diversão também.

Ela ficou mais relaxada e um pouco mais falante também. Jon a observava pelo canto dos olhos, com um pouco de satisfação e um pouco de nojo pela forma como achava impossível desviar os olhos dela, enquanto Arya lambia com a ponta da língua o resquício de pudim da colher de sobremesa. Era algo um tanto voyeurista e perturbador, como observar pelo buraco da fechadura alguém se despir, como lembrar de um beijo desastrado trocado entre duas crianças num momento de felicidade inconsequente.

Após a sobremesa, Aemon deu a Arya uma corrente de ouro com um pingente em forma de gota, feito de diamante. Ela agradeceu e colocou o colar imediatamente para agradar ao senhor e Jon admirou a forma como a pedra reluzia, enquanto descansava pouco abaixo da clavícula dela. Para Jon, ele deu um porta uísque feito de prata.

Jon deu ao velho Aemon um livro particularmente raro. Não era segredo que seu tio avô era um ávido colecionador de obras de arte e Jon não resistiu ao encontra um alcorão com tantas iluminuras bem feitas e elegantes. O velho pareceu satisfeito com o presente, mas ao receber de Arya uma lupa com cabo de madrepérola todo trabalhado.

Aemon sorriu e agradeceu a ela infinitas vezes. Ele parecia genuinamente feliz por ela ter se dado ao trabalho de presenteá-lo, ainda mais com um objeto tão bonito. Às vezes Jon se perguntava qual dos dois Targaryens era mais solitário e definitivamente Aemon havia vivido tempo de mais sem saber o que era ter uma família para lhe fazer companhia numa noite de natal.

Ele se despediu de Arya e Jon o acompanhou até o térreo aonde um carro o aguardava para levá-lo para casa. Aemon encarou o sobrinho neto por longos segundos sem dizer coisa alguma. Então o abraçou, como provavelmente teria abraçado a um filho, se tivesse tido algum.

- Você me lembra tanto o seu pai. – ele comentou num tom saudoso – Eu gostaria que Rhaegar tivesse vivido o bastante para vê-lo hoje. Eu o adorava, sabia? Era um jovem brilhante, compartilhávamos o gosto pela arte e este alcorão...Se parece com algo que ele escolheria pra mim.

- Fico feliz em saber que gostou, tio. – Jon disse de forma simpática – Eu também fico feliz em poder lhe fazer companhia numa noite como a de hoje. Não é fácil passar pela noite de natal sozinho.

- E há uma jovem lá em cima que com toda certeza precisa de toda companhia que puder encontrar esta noite. – Aemon disse parecendo saber de um segredo que mais ninguém conhecia – Ela é uma garota adorável, apesar de seu jeito selvagem.

- Devia tê-la conhecido quando era mais nova. – Jon comentou – Ela teria arrancado boas gargalhadas do senhor. Ela sempre foi esperta e divertida.

- Mesmo depois da perda, imagino que ela ainda se pareça com uma certa menina de nove ou dez anos de quem você roubou um beijo. – Aemon comentou como se não fosse nada de mais – Ela ainda é muito jovem, Jon.

- Eu sei. – ele sentiu o estômago se contorcer, numa sensação desagradável de vergonha e nojo.

- Em alguns anos, pode ser que esta não seja uma má ideia. – Aemon acrescentou – Tenha uma boa noite e feliz natal.

O velho entrou no carro e deixou Jon sozinho do lado de fora, enquanto a neve começava a cair mansa, cobrindo a calçada e topo das arvores próximas ao Hyde Park. A neve sempre trazia lembranças boas da infância, de quando ele e Arya se deitavam no chão para fazer anjos de neve juntos.

Ele voltou para o apartamento e ela já havia retirado a louça e levado os restos de comida para a cozinha. O lugar estava silencioso mais uma vez. Velas queimavam enquanto a maior parte das luzes estava apagada. A árvore iluminada no canto da sala parecia solitária em seu significado festivo enquanto ele não conseguia achar um único sinal de Arya por perto.

_**I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
**_

Caminhou pelo corredor que levava aos quartos. A porta entre aberta permitiu que ele visse a silhueta dela a meia luz. Jon se deteve por um minuto. Sua boca seca e o pulso acelerado enquanto o contorno suave e cremoso da pele dela se revelava parcialmente descoberto, enquanto ela deixava de lado o vestido cinza chumbo para substituí-lo por algo mais confortável para dormir. Os seios pequenos, os mamilos rígidos graças ao frio, as curvas delicadas de um corpo jovem. Ela havia deixado de ser uma criança definitivamente.

Ele desviou os olhos e se afastou da porta o mais rápido possível, se escondendo dentro do próprio quarto enquanto sentia a sensação suja crescer dentro de si. O que estava fazendo? O que estava pensando?

Jon respirou fundo. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto com água fria. Encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho, tentando buscar uma explicação para aquele comportamento. Em alguns anos...Aemon disse, mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Não podia fazer sentido.

Ele saiu do banheiro e quando voltou para o quarto, Arya estava sentada sobre a cama dele, no escuro, como um fantasma ou como um pensamento pervertido e imoral. Ela usava camisola, seus ombros estavam caídos, o cabelo bagunçado e seu rosto já não tinha qualquer sinal de maquiagem. Ela trazia algo nas mãos.

- Achei que já tivesse ido dormir. – ele quebrou o silêncio caminhando até onde ela estava. Arya ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele. Não havia nada de particular em seu olhar que denunciasse que ela o havia visto espiando, mesmo assim, Jon sentiu o sangue aquecer, apesar do frio que fazia naquela noite.

- Queria dar seu presente antes. – ela disse num tom baixo e um tanto melancólico. Ela estendeu a ele uma pequena caixa a ele. Jon aceitou o embrulho e o abriu rapidamente, deparando-se com um canivete suíço muito parecido com aquele que ele havia dado a ela oito anos atrás.

- Não precisava. – ele disse sentindo o fôlego se esvair de seus pulmões enquanto sentia a textura fria e suave do metal contra seus dedos.

- Você me deu o seu favorito. – ela disse – Eu só quis substituí-lo. – os ombros dela se encolheram mais uma vez – Feliz natal, Jon. Acho que vou dormir agora.

Ela fez menção de se levantar e sair do quarto, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, ele levou a mão ao pulso dela, detendo-a onde estava. Sentiu a pulsação acelerada contra os seus dedos e a pele dela se arrepiar ao toque.

- Você se lembra? – a voz era rouca e grave, como se ele tivesse passado anos sem usá-la. Seu coração estava acelerado, sua visão turva.

- É claro que sim. – ela respondeu – Na semana seguinte você foi embora. Aquele foi seu presente de despedida.

- Eu não queria ter ido. – Jon confessou – Catelyn...Ela não me queria por perto.

- Não faz diferença agora. – Arya respondeu – Foram bons tempos aqueles. Não vão voltar mais. Nem meus pais, nem meus irmãos...Acabou não é? Não sobrou mais nada daquela época.

- Nós sobramos, Arya. – ele respondeu se aproximando dela – Eu ainda estou aqui.

- Não somos mais aquelas crianças, Jon. – ela disse – Não me conhece mais e você é quase um estranho pra mim também.

- Então me deixe conhecê-la outra vez. – Arya pareceu relaxar um pouco e Jon passou os braços ao redor dela abraçando-a por trás. Ela deitou a cabeça contra o ombro dele e respirou fundo.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – ela disse com um tom pesaroso – Nunca me disseram por que você foi embora. A única desculpa era que você precisava se preparar pro futuro.

- Nunca desconfiou do motivo? – ele perguntou beijando a bochecha dela e sentindo o gosto salgado na ponta da língua.

- Eu acabei juntando dois mais dois depois de um tempo. – ela murmurou – Foi por minha causa, não foi?

- Não. Foi por minha causa. – ele disse sentindo o cheiro do perfume dela – Foi uma coisa idiota de se fazer.

- Se arrependeu? – a voz dela vacilou.

- Não. – foi a única resposta que ele conseguiu pensar – Por que nunca tentou falar comigo depois?

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu – Fiquei com medo de tentar e descobrir que não havia mais espaço pra mim na sua nova vida. Olhando agora, até parece uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Éramos duas crianças e eu estava me apaixonando. – ele disse abraçando-a um pouco mais forte.

- Éramos duas crianças, mas o que somos agora? – ela perguntou.

- Crescemos. Eu sou um adulto cheio de responsabilidades agora, você logo será uma também. – ele disse com dificuldade – E eu estou me apaixonando de novo. Queria saber como você faz isso comigo.

- Dizem que amor entre primos nunca acaba. – ela comentou se virando para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos – Dessa vez não tem ninguém na casa para nos descobrir.

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah**_

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back (Shake it off)  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back (Shake it off)  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone (Shake it off)  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Ela tocou o rosto dele e Jon sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao toque. Beijou a palma da mão dela e as pontas de cada um dos dedos. Ele a encarou no fundo dos olhos cinzentos. Eles eram tão parecidos que qualquer um poderia pensar que eram irmãos e ele ficou feliz em pensar que não eram.

Foi a boca dela que tomou a iniciativa. Um roçar de lábios, muito parecido com aquele que assombrou a memória dele por tantos anos. Não havia ninguém na casa além deles. Ninguém para separá-los ou dizer que aquilo era errado se não suas próprias consciências atormentadas. Jon passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e devorou a boca de Arya como se tivesse passado oito anos esperando por aquele momento.

Era doentio. Era perturbador constatar que ela mexia tanto com ele. Arya correspondia ao beijo com igual entusiasmo e por várias vezes Jon teve que manter em mente que ela tinha apenas dezessete anos. Era uma garota ainda, mesmo que ele pudesse sentir as curvas do corpo dela pressionadas contra o seu.

Por uma fração de segundos ele se perguntou o que teria acontecido se tivesse vivido por mais alguns anos na casa do tio. Teria acabado irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela como estava agora? Teria criado juízo e se conformado com o fato de que aquilo não passava de uma curiosidade infantil, misturada a carinho? Teria levado ela pra cama como estava fazendo naquele momento?

Ele não sabia dizer quando aquilo aconteceu. Sabia que Arya estava de baixo dele, beijando-o como se dependesse do ar que saia de seus pulmões para sobreviver. O corpo esguio, pressionado contra o dele. As mãos pequenas que exploravam os contornos dele e buscavam brechas nas roupas que Jon usava, buscando tocar pele com pele.

As pernas dela estavam separadas de forma convidativa. Suas próprias mãos pareciam ignorar o bom senso enquanto vagavam pelas coxas semiencobertas de Arya. Ela havia lhe arrancado a camisa e tocado seus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos, beliscando e provocando como se não tivesse uma real noção do perigo.

Ela beijava o pescoço dele, brincava com o lóbulo de sua orelha e o provocava com uma certeza inacreditável em cada movimento. Arya sabia o que estava fazendo e deixava isso bem claro. Jon, por outro lado, ainda guardava resquícios da imagem de uma garota de nove anos, totalmente inocente. Ele realmente não a conhecia mais, mesmo assim ela ainda era sua Arya.

Ela segurou o pulso dele conduzindo a mão de Jon até que ela estivesse sobre o seio encoberto. Ele se assustou com a ousadia, ponderou se devia ou não continuar com aquilo, mas Arya foi além, desabotoando a calça que Jon usava e deslizando a mão para dentro, até tocá-lo. Ele fechou os olhos imediatamente ao sentir a mão dela pressionando-o, massageando-o de forma habilidosa até que o ar fugisse de seus pulmões.

Jon perdeu a noção do bom senso e do pudor nos segundos que se seguiram. Afastou a mão dela e arrancou a camisola que Arya usava. Suas mãos a agarraram com vontade, deixando marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele e seguidas de perto pela boca ávida dele. Ela arranhava as costas dele, enquanto Jon beijava seu pescoço, seus seios pequenos e sugava os mamilos com força. Arya gemia baixo em aprovação, exigia atenção por todo seu corpo enquanto deslizava as calças de Jon para longe, com a ajuda de suas pernas.

Ele se deu conta de que estavam completamente nus na presença um do outro. Era uma sensação poderosa a de desmitificar toda santidade e dar espaço a um novo tipo de veneração. O coração dela batia contra o dele, seu pulso era forte, sua pele quente, seus beijos intensos. Ele a contemplou por um momento.

_**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me**_

Arya o encarava desconcertada, com a face corada. Podia ver um lampejo de temor e de necessidade passando pelos olhos cinzentos. Jon tocou a face dela com cuidado. Sentia o desejo borbulhando em seu sangue, sentia a mesma necessidade que ela, mas não conseguia deixar para trás o peso de sua consciência e o receio de que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma forma desesperada dela matar um pouco da tristeza pela perda de sua antiga vida, escolhendo o único elemento precioso de seu passado para enterrar dentro de si, como uma âncora.

Não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Não podia ceder e feri-la ainda mais no momento em que a excitação passasse e eles se deparassem com a realidade. Cat e Ned continuariam mortos. Robb, Sansa, Bran e Rickon continuariam do outro lado do oceano, enquanto ela estava presa a ele naquele apartamento frio, a uma vida pela qual ela não tinha qualquer interesse e também não queria.

O que eles seriam quando isso acontecesse? Ele conseguiria esquecer aquela noite nas próximas semanas, nos próximos meses, nos próximos anos? Não foi capaz nem de esquecer um roçar de lábios, duvidava que conseguiria superar aquilo. Quando ela chegasse em casa depois da escola, acompanhada por um outro rapaz, alguém da idade dela, o que ele faria? Conseguiria fazer de conta que ela era apenas sua prima, ou se veria preso num romance ruim em que ele fazia o papel do marido traído?

Ele fez menção de se afastar dela e Arya o impediu tocando seu pescoço e buscando pela boca dele, numa forma silenciosa de argumentação. Havia um toque de desespero naquele beijo, na forma como ela tentava despertar reações ainda mais constrangedoras no corpo dele. Ela o segurou mais uma vez, posicionando-o contra a entrada quente e úmida. Jon sentiu o ar se esvair de uma vez de seus pulmões e gemeu ao senti-la recebendo-o aos poucos.

- Eles não vão voltar, Arya. – ele disse com a voz rouca e grave junto ao ouvido dela – E eu não vou embora depois disso. – aquele era um contrato com o diabo e ela assinaria no momento em que Jon se enterrasse dentro dela. Era justo que ela conhecesse as clausulas e soubesse exatamente quais eram as consequências.

Ela fechou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele, numa aceitação tácita aos termos dele. Jon a beijou mais uma vez, enquanto sentia Arya ao seu redor. Era como encontrar um sentido para sua vida vazia, como compartilhar um segredo e achar o caminho para casa. Ela o abraçou forte quanto sentiu que ele estava inteiro dentro dela e Jon sentiu mais uma vez o gosto de sal na ponta de sua língua.

Uma lágrima havia escorrido pelo canto dos olhos dela. Se perguntou se aquilo era um sinal de que ele a havia machucado, ou apenas mais uma das infinitas mágoas que ela já não conseguia conter. Jon secou o rosto dela e começou a se movimentar com cuidado. Arya nunca o deixava se afastar mais do que o necessário, fazendo com que os movimentos dele fossem curtos e languidos. Não era sexo, era tortura. Não era desejo, era amor e tristeza diluídos em oito anos de memórias não esquecidas, solidão e saudade.

Jon a tocou entre as pernas, pouco acima de onde eles estavam conectados. O pequeno ponto perdido entre os fios negros que lhe cobriam o sexo. Arya fechou os olhos com força, mordeu os lábios tentando conter o gemido alto que se formava em sua garganta, enquanto Jon lhe beijava o pescoço.

Os movimentos iam cada vez mais fundo à medida que ela permitia que ele tivesse um pouco mais de liberdade. O prazer estava estampado no rosto dela, tanto quanto aquele toque de tristeza. Dor e ternura se misturavam naquilo que sentiam um pelo outro. A necessidade e o desejo eram tão potentes quanto à dúvida e o remorso. Jon varreu aqueles pensamentos para longe, enquanto a puxava pela cintura para que seus quadris se chocassem um contra o outro e afundava o rosto na volta do pescoço dela.

Sentiu os espasmos do corpo dela e a forma como Arya se contraia inteira ao redor dele, enquanto Jon resistia e continuava se movendo dentro dela, buscando seu próprio alívio. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo sua mente se desconectar do corpo enquanto o prazer tomava conta de seus sentidos. Derramou-se dentro dela sentindo o liquido viscoso entre as pernas dela.

Rolou para o lado dela na cama. Beijou-lhe a boca, abraçou-a forte como se temesse que Arya saísse correndo no minuto seguinte. Ela deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, esfregando o nariz contra o tórax exposto e sentindo o cheiro dele misturado ao dela.

- Feliz Natal, Arya. – ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela e beijando sua testa em seguida.

- Feliz Natal, Jon. – ela respondeu numa voz frágil, pouco antes de cair no sono.

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**_  
_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**_  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_  
_**So shake him off, oh woah**_

_**Nota da autora: Então, isso pode ser uma oneshot, isso pode ter mais um ou dois capítulos, tudo depende de vc's XD. Musica: Shake it out da Florence and The Machines. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The bright hope of a never ending love**_

_**On the corner of main street  
Just tryin' to keep it in line  
You say you wanna move on and  
You say I'm falling behind**_

Can you read my mind?  
_**Can you read my mind?**_

A manhã de Natal era branca e estranhamente silenciosa. Jon ficou encarando a neve que caia do lado de fora, como bailarinas que dançavam no ar. A copa das árvores do Hyde Park tinham pingentes de gelo que se pareciam com diamantes contra a luz. Estava frio lá fora.

Ele mal conseguia respirar. Tinha medo de acordá-la, ou de quebrar aquele fino equilíbrio. Corrigiu-se mentalmente. Aquilo não era equilíbrio. Era caos, puro simples e perfeito, que o havia tragado para dentro de uma espiral vertiginosa no meio de uma noite fria em que ambos estavam se sentindo infelizes.

Arya dormia sobre o peito dele e aquela era uma cena quase tão nostálgica quanto a neve que caia do lado de fora. No passado ela corria para a cama dele toda vez que tinha um pesadelo ou não conseguia dormir por algum motivo. Queria saber qual das duas alternativas era o caso. Ela respirava lentamente, ainda em sono profundo, com sua perna apoiada contra a dele, o corpo nu e quente, o cabelo caindo sobre os olhos fechados.

Queria congelar aquele momento. Devia mandar fazer um quadro daquela tela e guardá-la num cofre para que pudesse admirar quando tudo aquilo virasse pó. Como era fácil desistir de lutar. Apenas se deixar levar pela maré enquanto a água invadia seus pulmões tomando o lugar do ar. Arya era o oceano e Jon estava cansado de nadar no sentido contrário.

Ele se permitiu ter esperanças, apesar de tudo. Talvez ela abrisse os olhos e sorrisse pra ele como se fosse a menininha que ele deixou pra trás. Não, aquilo não era possível. Ela estava longe de ser uma menininha. Talvez ela sorrisse para ele um sorriso satisfeito, um sorriso levemente malicioso, o sorriso de uma mulher, e ele acreditaria que tudo poderia dar certo.

Estava preparado para lidar com uma Arya adulta? Uma que sabia conduzir seus desejos e paixões muito melhor do que ele? Ela o assustou na noite passada com toda sua segurança e urgência. Ela exigiu paixão e intensidade em cada toque e cada beijo como se já tivesse dançado aquela dança infinitas vezes. Não conseguiu conter a irritação ao pensar naquilo. Pensar em quem foi o primeiro, em como ela havia aprendido a seduzir e se deixar seduzir.

Era algo tão retrógrado de se pensar, sem falar em injusto. Ele mesmo teve outras garotas, a primeira pouco depois de chegar a Londres. Uma garota ruiva e um tanto selvagem que se chamava Ygritte. Ela tinha um corpo esguio e era temperamental, mas o ensinou uma ou duas coisas sobre como tratar uma mulher na cama. Lembrou-se de que uma vez, quando acariciava o rosto dela numa tarde quente de verão, ele disse que ela fazia-o se lembrar de uma pessoa.

Ygritte perguntou quem era e Jon precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor da sensação de vazio que sentiu ao pensar a respeito. Ele disse que ela lembrava Arya. Seu jeito rebelde, seu corpo esguio, a forma travessa como agia quando estava perto dele. E ela lembrava mesmo e aquilo o manteve controlado por algum tempo, quando a saudade apertava e os dias passavam sem que ele tivesse notícias da prima.

Se Ygritte soubesse naquela época o que significava aquele comentário. Se pudesse vê-lo agora, nu, exausto e satisfeito após horas de amor queimado entre lençóis e com a prima nos braços...Ele mesmo se sentia nauseado com as consequências de tudo aquilo. Não sabia o que fazer consigo, ou com ela, não sabia o que pensar ou esperar. Talvez aquilo fosse o fim de tudo, mas algo dentro dele insistia em dizer que era só o início.

Acabou pegando no sono de novo e quando acordou Arya não estava no quarto. Se não estivesse nu e se os lençóis não demonstrassem claros sinais de uso, até duvidaria de que a noite anterior havia acontecido. O canivete suíço estava sobre o criado mudo, o cheiro dela estava impregnado em cada milímetro do quarto.

Ele se levantou e tomou um banho enquanto se perguntava aonde ela teria ido. Colocou roupas quentes e saiu do quarto. O apartamento estava silencioso e ele encontrou Arya na cozinha, bebendo um copo d'água. O cheiro de ovo mexido e bacon estava por toda parte. Havia chá e também café quente.

Quanto tempo fazia que ele não acordava de manhã e se deparava com a visão de uma mulher com quem ele havia transado fazendo o café da manhã para eles? Mais uma vez ele se corrigiu mentalmente. Ela não era uma mulher, era Arya. E eles não tinham transado, pelo menos não da parte dele. Eles tinham feito amor.

Ele se aproximou dela com passos cuidadosos. Ela não se virou para encará-lo e tudo o que Jon conseguiu fazer foi se aproximar dela com a leveza de um felino. Arya pegou um prato e serviu-o com bacon e ovos. Ele não sabia dizer se a escolha do cardápio foi aleatória ou se a prima se lembrava do que ele mais gostava de comer pela manhã.

- Tem café e chá. O que você prefere? – ela perguntou de forma impessoal.

- Café. – ele respondeu enquanto recebia o prato das mãos dela. Arya pegou uma caneca e o serviu rapidamente. Neste meio tempo ele passou os olhos pela bancada da cozinha e se deparou com uma cartela de comprimidos suspeita.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou pegando a cartela. Arya olhou para ele pelo canto dos olhos.

- Uma precaução. – ela respondeu prática – Não é como se eu quisesse acabar grávida aos dezessete. Sou mais esperta do que isso.

Ele não disse mais nada. Sentou-se a mesa e esperou até que ela fizesse o mesmo. Não sabia o que dizer, ou como agir perto dela depois da noite passada. Arya estava sendo prática e muito mais cuidadosa do que ele. Devia ter pensando em se prevenir, mas não estava raciocinando muito bem na noite passada. Ela ainda era sua prima menor de idade por quem ele era responsável legalmente. Ela ainda era tão jovem e tinha tantos problemas para lidar agora que havia perdido os pais.

Jon comeu uma garfada. O clima dentro da cozinha era pesado e denso. Arya mal respirava perto dele, contentando-se em comer em silêncio absoluto.

- Então? – ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Isso está uma delícia. – ele respondeu de boca cheia. Silêncio mais uma vez.

- Eu estava me referindo a quanto tempo você vai demorar até dizer que foi um erro. – ela disse de forma indiferente. Jon deixou o garfo de lado e ponderou por uma fração de segundos o que dizer.

- É isso o que você pensa? Que foi um erro? – ele testou o chão pelo qual caminharia.

- Acho que é isso o que você pensa. – ela respondeu – Nós dois sabemos que meu pai te criou pra ser um homem responsável e regido por dever. Aposto que me levar pra cama não estava incluso nas lições. – ela retrucou impertinente – Sua relutância deixou isso bem claro.

Ele deixou o prato de lado, mas não se atreveu a encará-la. Se ao menos ela entendesse o quanto aquilo havia sido difícil pra ele. Admitir que ele a desejava, mesmo que a memória do rosto infantil dela ainda fosse tão nítida e que aquele sentimento fosse tão repulsivo e tão perfeito.

- Você faz alguma ideia de como é difícil conciliar a imagem que eu tinha de você com a que tenho agora? – ele perguntou encarando-a finalmente – Eu sei que se sente sozinha e confusa com todas as mudanças. Eu sei que não estou em condições de fazer exigências a você, de cobrá-la em qualquer sentido, mas eu não quero ser usado como válvula de escape.

- Acha que eu estou usando você? – ela perguntou indignada.

- Talvez não de forma consciente. – ele disse abaixando a cabeça – Eu tentei me controlar para que pudéssemos pensar a respeito com clareza, mas eu não consigo. Não dá! É mais forte do que eu. A única coisa que eu não quero é ser um substituto conveniente para a família que você perdeu. Robb, Sansa, Bran e Rickon continuaram longe. Seus pais estão mortos e não vão voltar, mas eu sou de carne e osso. E pode acreditar que estou bem vivo.

- Você está sendo absurdo se acha que é isso o que está acontecendo. – ela resmungou.

- Absurdo? – ele se aproximou dela – Você mesma disse que nos tornamos estranhos um para o outro. Mesmo assim, eu não consigo não pensar em você. Eu deixei pra trás uma menina de nove anos e agora eu me deparo com uma mulher. Eu não sou capaz de prever o que você espera de mim, ou o que você queria quando se mostrou tão disposta na noite passada. Conforto? Consolo? Segurança? Eu posso te dar tudo isso se quiser, mas não é isso o que eu quero de você.

- Então o que diabos você quer de mim, Jon? – ela gritou por fim. Jon caminhou até ela com passos firmes e a segurou pelos braços.

- Eu não fui capaz de esquecer um beijo. – ele disse bem próximo ao rosto dela – Eu queria ser o seu herói naquela época. Seu príncipe encantado num cavalo branco, mas você nunca precisou de mim pra te resgatar até agora. Acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir esquecer o que aconteceu ontem? Você abriu meus olhos pro fato de que aquela menina não existe mais, ela cresceu e as reações que ela desperta em mim agora são muito mais intensas. – ele se inclinou um pouco, fazendo seus lábios roçarem contra os dela – Eu quero você. Esse é o pacto que selamos na cama. Eu não vou embora outra vez, nem vou deixá-la ir. Eu quero aquilo que foi roubado de nós oito anos atrás.

- Nós éramos crianças. O que pode ser roubado de duas crianças? – ela sussurrou bem próxima aos lábios dele.

- Um futuro. – ele afirmou categórico, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura e pressionava contra a bancada da cozinha – Agora não somos mais crianças.

Ela tocou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos como se quisesse mapear o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos. Ele fechou os olhos.

- O que aconteceu entre nós naquela época? Como isso tudo começou, Jon? – ela perguntou numa voz fraca. Aquelas eram perguntas que ele se fazia às vezes.

- Você era a minha melhor amiga. – ele disse beijando o rosto dela – Você era a melhor parte do meu dia. Você disse que me amava naquele dia, disse que eu era o melhor primo do mundo. Eu nunca me senti tão importante pra alguém antes. Pareceu tão certo na hora, e você nem mesmo tentou se afastar...Por que?

- Você era o meu herói. – ela confessou – Meu primeiro amor de criança. Eu te achava tão bonito.

- O que sentiu quando eu te beijei? – ele beijou o rosto dela mais uma vez. Arya fechou os olhos em resposta e ele sentiu o coração dela batendo junto ao seu.

- Cheguei a pensar que todos os contos de fadas que Sansa gostava de me contar podiam ser verdade. – Arya disse parecendo extremamente vulnerável – Eu acreditei em príncipes encantados e em finais que fossem felizes para sempre.

Jon passou os braços ao redor dela e Arya deitou a cabeça contra o peito dele, fechando os olhos. Ele queria entender de onde vinha tanto medo e tanta necessidade. Queria saber explicar perfeitamente como aquele sentimento havia nascido, mas não conseguia.

Nenhum dos dois acordou numa manhã e decidiu estar apaixonado. Não foi um privilégio de Cat Stark achar que havia algo errado entre eles, ou que Jon pudesse estar desenvolvendo algum tipo de sentimento perverso por Arya naquela época. Ele mesmo havia pensado desta maneira, havia repetido para si inúmeras vezes que ela era só uma criança. Tentou se lembrar de alguma vez que tivesse pensado nela de forma imprópria, com desejo e volúpia, mas nada lhe vinha à mente antes da noite passada.

Ele não a desejava quando ela tinha nove anos. Era como se ela não possuísse gênero, como se fosse um anjo ao qual ele dedicou sua devoção. Ela era perfeita e pura, era um pedaço de céu que ele cuidava com carinho.

Ele se culpou por tudo. Sentiu vergonha e se repreendeu mentalmente. Ainda se sentia desconfortável na presença de Aemon toda vez que Arya estava no recinto também. Jon não havia escolhido se sentir daquela maneira em relação à prima, apenas aconteceu sem que ele se desse conta e agora chegava a pensar que Arya sentia o mesmo.

- Como era? – ele perguntou enquanto traçava desenhos invisíveis sobre as costas dela.

- Como era o que? – ela questionou de volta.

- O final feliz que você passou a acreditar. – ele respondeu e sentiu ela ficar tensa entre os braços dele.

- Era bobagem. – ela disse – Fantasia de criança.

- Me conta. – ele pediu.

- Havia neve. – ela disse envergonhada – Uma casa com janelas francesas e dois cães. Nós dois no sofá, perto da lareira, abraçados. No verão nós acampávamos em lugares bonitos e riamos de tudo.

- Não havia espaço pra Robb, Rickon, Bran e Sansa? – ele perguntou e Arya balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Éramos só nós dois e a neve. – ela respondeu – Eu achava...Eu achava que não precisava de mais nada pra viver.

A maturidade a alcançou de forma brusca e dolorosa. Ela agora entendia que mesmo que aquele final existisse, seria sempre com uma felicidade incompleta. Ned Stark e a mulher não veriam aquela cena, talvez os irmãos dela vissem, mas Jon duvidava que teria a aprovação de algum deles.

Ele beijou a boca dela com carinho, como se pedisse permissão para ser um pouco mais intimo. Arya fechou os olhos e correspondeu. Um dia, talvez ele criasse coragem para oferecer aquele futuro a ela, talvez ela até concordasse.

Era muito cedo pra pensar em passos tão grandes. Para pensar em futuros e finais felizes. Mesmo assim ele se permitiu sonhar com a possibilidade de se casar com ela um dia. Na Inglaterra o casamento entre primos não era um problema. Talvez até Robb e os outros acabassem concordando, mas por hora ele se contentaria em abraçá-la.

_**I never really gave up on  
Breakin' out of this two-star town  
I got the green light  
I got a little fight  
I'm gonna turn this thing around**_

Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As aulas começaram e uma nova rotina se estabeleceu dentro do apartamento. Era regular e estável como o pêndulo de um relógio, mas nem por isso eles estavam reclamando. Ter uma atividade cotidiana deu à Arya uma chance de desviar a atenção da perda para suas novas obrigações.

Quando ele voltava pra casa, já no fim do dia, a encontrava sentada, estudando e fazendo seus deveres. Aquela visão servia para lembrá-lo de que apesar deles terem uma relação complexa, Arya ainda não estava preparada para uma vida adulta. Ela tinha o direito de viver mais alguns anos e desfrutar de sua parcela de imaturidade.

O uniforme da escola a incomodava profundamente e ela havia deixado isso bem claro. Jon tinha que admitir que a roupa não condizia nem um pouco com ela, mas a visão não era de todo ruim. A saia xadrez era rodada e cheia de pregas, meias três quartos e sapatos baixos, camisa branca e casaco. O padrão austero de vestimenta adotado pelos colégios particulares na Inglaterra não era feito para ser atraente, mas ele estava começando a questionar isso.

Era uma coletânea de todos os fetiches mais clichês que alguém poderia imaginar. A prima, a amiga de infância, a garota mais nova, a colegial, a ninfeta. Jon olhava pra Arya vestida com aquele uniforme e pensava em Lolita. Sentia-se um velho cafajeste às vezes, mas insistia em se lembrar de que a diferença de idade entre eles não era tão grande assim e que logo ela seria maior de idade, o que tornava a relação entre eles legal.

Talvez fosse por estes pequenos lembretes que ele evitava trocar carícias mais acaloradas com ela. Depois da noite de Natal, Jon não chegou a levá-la pra cama outra vez e para o bem da sanidade dele, Arya ainda dormia em seu próprio quarto. Não que eles não tivessem trocado beijos, abraços e afagos, mas ele sentia que precisavam de um período de adaptação, mesmo que às vezes fosse quase insuportável resistir à tentação.

Por mais de uma vez ele teve certeza de que ela o estava provocando. Ela saía do banho enrolada em uma toalha branca, cabelo molhado, rosto corado, e passava na frente dele pra procurar alguma coisa ou fazer um comentário qualquer. Às vezes ela simplesmente ignorava todas as regras de Cat Stark a respeito de como uma moça deve se sentar. Às vezes ela apenas decidia que suas comidas favoritas, em especial os doces, deviam ser saboreadas lentamente, com todos os ruídos, e lambidas, e dedos melados que ela tivesse direito.

Arya tinha consciência de como mexia com ele toda vez que se insinuava. Era o novo jogo favorito dela testar os limites de Jon, como se custasse muito conseguir que ele ficasse excitado. Bastava uma palavra, um gesto, um roçar de lábios e o sangue dele fervia. Mesmo assim ele tentava manter o controle para deixar as coisas se assentarem. Eventualmente, aquele plano falhou e Jon acabou satisfazendo aos anseios dela e ao seus próprios.

Ele ainda tinha que se acostumar com a Arya mulher. Ela ainda era a figura sagrada no centro de todas as adorações dele e se parecia de mais com aquela garotinha, aquele anjo que ele venerava quando mais novo. Aquela Arya insinuante e com apetites nada infantis ainda lhe causava uma sensação confusa de fascinação, desejo e raiva. Jon queria morrer sem saber quem foi o responsável por ensiná-la tão bem e se por um acaso conhecesse o infeliz, provavelmente as consequências não seriam nada agradáveis.

Mas não eram as provocações friamente calculadas que lhe atormentavam mais. Ao contrário, eram os momentos de vulnerabilidade dela que o levavam a loucura. Apesar da considerável melhora de humor dela, às vezes ele ainda podia ouvi-la chorando sozinha durante a noite. Por vezes ele a encontrava sentada junto à janela observando a paisagem e em seus olhos cinzentos pairava a sombra daquela tristeza que não a deixava.

Robb ligava uma vez por semana para falar com ela. Bran e Arya trocavam e-mails e mensagens quase que diariamente e quando possível ela falava com Rickon pela câmera do computador. Sansa mandava notícia mais raramente. Eram nessas ocasiões os momentos em que Jon notava a falta que ela sentia de todos eles e como aquilo que ele tinha a oferecer parecia pouco.

Eram uma vida consideravelmente vazia e Jon se sentia culpado por não ter condições de dar a ela o que Arya havia perdido em poucos meses. O silêncio da casa era perturbador, o vazio era tão frio quanto à neve que começava a derreter no Hyde Park. Ela mantinha sua rotina estável como um pêndulo e ele a observava lutar contra a tristeza que nunca estava muito distante.

Ela transitava entre a mulher e a menina. Eram elementos que se misturavam de tal forma que mais de uma vez Jon foi capaz de visualizar o passado e o futuro enquanto ela caminhava pelo apartamento quase vazio. Difícil era conseguir dosar suas paixões e entender o que de fato acontecia entre eles.

Gostava de quando ela se deitava em seu colo e ele brincava com seu cabelo. Gostava de como ela correspondia aos beijos roubados por ele, ou a todas as vezes que ele a alcançava com suas mãos para abraçá-la, como se ela pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Arya o encarava com impaciência nestas ocasiões, esperando para que ele decidisse que rumo eles deveriam tomar.

Era uma dança caótica em que dúvida, desejo, necessidade, confiança e cuidado ocupavam espaço no salão.

_**The good old days  
The honest man  
The restless heart  
A promised land  
A subtle kiss  
That no one sees  
A broken wrist  
The big trapeize**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aemon via nitidamente que algo estava errado naquela cena. Ainda na noite de Ano Novo ele notou algo que não estava em seu devido lugar.

A menina Stark estava bem mais falante do que nas últimas vezes em que haviam conversado. Havia até mesmo um toque de bom humor na voz dela, como se Arya tivesse finalmente se acostumado com o rumo que sua vida estava tomando. Não era difícil entender o que Jon via nela que o fascinava tanto. Arya Stark tinha de fato um temperamento forte, mas sua esperteza e humor ácido tornavam-na uma garota atraente de uma forma peculiar. Ela não parecia ter apenas dezessete anos e Jon estava absolutamente ciente disso.

Era preocupante. Por mais que ele não devesse interferir na vida dos jovens, Aemon se preocupava com Jon e também com a menina. Arya havia passado por muita coisa, havia sofrido bastante nos últimos meses e talvez a presença de alguém que no passado foi tão importante pra ele pudesse confundir seus sentimentos. Jon era um refúgio e um porto seguro, sem dúvida, mas o que ela sentia por ele era aquele mesmo amor do passado amadurecido pelos anos, ou era uma forma de superar a perda da família se ligando a única pessoa com quem ela tinha boas recordações e que ainda está por perto?

Jon não merecia ser um substituto na vida dela, não quando era tão óbvio que o sentimento infantil estava se tornando algo muito mais sério para ele. O rapaz havia desistido de lutar contra o poder que ela exercia sobre ele. Havia urgência na forma como ele a tocava, havia intimidade na forma como falava junto ao ouvido dela e em como seus corpos reagiam à presença um do outro. Se ainda não haviam parado na cama, logo o fariam e mais uma vez a história se repetia.

Seria Robb Stark melhor do que os irmãos de Lyanna quando Rhaegar apareceu assumindo a paternidade do filho dela? Jon lamentaria imensamente perder o apreço e a confiança do primo, se Stark descobrisse o que estava acontecendo no luxuoso apartamento perto do Hyde Park. Ele e Robb eram melhores amigos de infância e mesmo depois da separação continuavam tão próximos quanto à distância entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra permitia.

Talvez fosse melhor que a menina voltasse para junto dos irmãos. Talvez fosse melhor que ela se interessasse por outro garoto e deixasse Jon livre daquele feitiço que as garotas Stark pareciam exercer sobre os Targaryen. Talvez fosse melhor que a garota fosse mandada para um internato para completar os estudos e de lá fosse direto para Oxford e só voltasse com um diploma e idade suficiente para decidir se aquela paixonite de infância era ou não algo mais.

Ela usava um vestido azul escuro na noite de Ano Novo. Caminhou até ele e sorriu. Abraçou-o como se fosse seu avô e lhe desejou felicidades durante o ano que estava para começar. Aemon ofereceu a ela uma taça de champanhe e os dois observaram as pessoas que interagiam ao redor deles. Era uma festa pequena, mas era a primeira vez que investidores e membros administrativos mais próximos de Jon tinham a chance de colocar os olhos sobre ela.

- Eles estão me avaliando, não é? – Arya perguntou dando de ombros.

- Você é esperta. – Aemon disse divertido pelo comentário – E você sabe o por que?

- Acham que sou a minha tia. – Arya respondeu bebendo mais um gole de champanhe – E acham que Jon é igual ao pai. Até o senhor pensa assim.

- Lyanna era muito nova na época, além de ser a filha de um homem rico e influente na política. Se ela fosse uma modelo qualquer, uma garota sem boas conexões, nada de mais teria acontecido. A imprensa venderia tabloides e em alguns meses o escândalo seria esquecido, mas seu avô conseguiu que nossas ações sofressem uma queda violentíssima. – Aemon disse sério – Muitos que hoje nos apoiam, apostaram na nossa queda pouco antes de Jon nascer. Cada uma das pessoas que está aqui hoje tem bons motivos para se preocupar quanto ao efeito que a sua chegada pode ter na empresa.

- E eu ainda sou uma Stark. – ela resmungou.

- E seu irmão herdou o comando da empreiteira e os amigos influentes no Congresso Americano que seu pai tinha. – Aemon disse – Sabia que trabalhamos em pareceria com o governo de lá? Vendemos notícias, documentários e tantas outras coisas.

- E o que acha que eu posso fazer para acabar com o império de vocês? – Arya perguntou – Eu não tenho tanto poder quanto pensam.

- Bastaria que seu irmão soubesse e não aprovasse a relação. – Aemon disse – Mas um Stark furioso é a menor das minhas preocupações no momento. Eu me preocupo com Jon. Ele e Aegon são diametralmente diferentes, sabia? Jon é o exemplo máximo de responsabilidade e dever, leva as coisas muito a sério e não admite suas próprias fraquezas. Aegon, por outro lado, é mais tranquilo e consciente de que há um limite para suas habilidades, acima de tudo ele conduz suas paixões de forma mais amena. Hoje ele pode estar terrivelmente apaixonado e no dia seguinte ter se esquecido, mas Jon...Jon não é do tipo que supera. Ele nunca conseguiu esquecer você, por mais perturbador que isso possa soar. As garotas com quem se envolveu durante estes anos, todas elas, invariavelmente, tinham características que faziam-no lembra de você. Então me diga, minha jovem, eu tenho ou não motivos para me preocupar com o rapaz a quem amo como a um neto?

- Conheceu meu pai, Aemon? – ela perguntou bebendo um gole de champanhe.

- Conheci. Um homem honesto e confiável, eu diria. Um bom homem. – Aemon respondeu.

- Então sabe que ele jamais desejou que nada de mal acontecesse ao seu precioso império e muito menos a morte de Rhaegar naquele trágico acidente. Meu pai não tinha qualquer prazer em ver a desgraça alheia, tão pouco contribuía para ela. – Arya disse séria – O que o faz pensar que eu sou diferente neste ponto? Não foi só Jon que não esqueceu o passado. Não é só ele que tem muito a perder se algo der errado.

- Não me leve a mal, minha querida. – Aemon disse sorrindo – Eu só acho ambos novos de mais para entender a dimensão que isso pode tomar. Eu temo, senhorita Stark, que não possa evitar partir o coração dele, mas espero sinceramente que eu esteja errado.

_**Oh well I don't mind  
If you don't mind  
´cause I don't shine  
If you don't shine  
Before you go**_

Can you read my mind?  


x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os jornais noticiaram no fim da primavera a prisão de Cersei e Jaime Lannister por terem arquitetado a morte o assassinato de Ned Stark e a esposa. Cersei era esposa do senador Robert Baratheon, que havia favorecido as empresas Lannister em contratos e parcerias com o governo e desviado milhões dos cofres públicos. Ned Stark havia sido assessor de Robert por anos e passou a causar grandes problemas para os Lannister e seus esquemas de corrupção.

Cersei e Jaime Lannister arquitetaram o assassinato no momento em que descobriram que Ned Stark tinha um dossiê que comprovava todos os esquemas nos quais eles estavam envolvidos. Catelyn Stark só havia sido morta por estar no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Arya chorou vendo o noticiário naquela noite e se agarrou a Jon com tanta força que ele chegou a pensar que ela poderia lhe quebrar algumas costelas. A justiça seria feita, nem que para isso Jon precisasse usar o poder de influência de sua empresa para pressionar a opinião pública contra este crime político.

Robb ligou naquela noite para falar com Arya. Ela chorou o tempo todo durante a ligação, antes de passar o telefone para Jon. Os primos conversaram a respeito do caso e Jon estava determinado a mandar Sam para os Estados Unidos para ficar a par de todo caso e o que ainda poderia ser feito.

- Isso aqui está uma bagunça ainda, mas estamos lidando bem com isso. – Robb disse – Bran e Rickon estão mais adaptados. Jayne e eu conversamos a respeito e agora que o bebê nasceu, talvez Arya deva voltar pra casa.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – Jon respondeu imediatamente – Ela já começou a estudar e está se adaptando à escola. Tirá-la daqui vai desestabiliza-la de novo e não acho que isso vá trazer qualquer vantagem.

- Eu tenho que ir a Londres de todo jeito no fim do mês. – Robb disse – Estamos fechando contrato para auxiliar em obras para as Olimpíadas. Eu gostaria de vê-la.

- Ela vai ficar feliz com isso. – Jon disse, tentando esconder a preocupação em sua voz – Nos veremos em breve, então.

- Assim espero. – Robb disse aliviado – Obrigado por tudo, Jon. Você não imagina o quanto significa para todos nós o que tem feito.

- Família é pra essas coisas. – pouco depois Jon desligou o telefone e encarou Arya, que estava sentada no sofá enrolado como um filhote de gato.

A ansiedade se espalhou pelo peito dele como uma praga. Não havia como ignorar que a presença de Robb mudaria as coisas entre eles. Arya seria tentada pela possibilidade de voltar pra casa e Jon teria pouco ou nada a dizer sobre isso. Era um direito dela e talvez fosse a melhor opção, mas ele não queria desistir daquela chance de felicidade. Não queria perdê-la outra vez.

Ela foi pro quarto após dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Jon ficou sentado no sofá por mais um tempo enquanto desfrutava de uma dose de uísque. Ned e Cat Stark poderiam estar em paz agora, mas a cabeça dele estava um caos.

Ele se sentia como aquele garoto que foi pego beijando a prima num quarto vazio e mandado para longe na semana seguinte. Era como ter Cat Stark arrastando correntes dentro daquela casa, só que agora a situação em que se encontrava era consideravelmente pior. Beijos tinham pouca consequência se comparados às vezes que ele havia levado Arya pra cama durante aqueles últimos meses, mesmo com toda sua relutância em fazê-lo.

Havia pouco, ou nada que ele estivesse preparado para negar a ela. Mesmo quando ele tinha sérias intenções de construir uma relação de forma mais gradual, Arya havia colocado a baixo todos os princípios, brios e resistências que ele tivesse. Ela ainda tinha seu próprio quarto, mas compartilhava o quarto com ele com mais frequência do que usava o outro.

Perdê-la agora estava fora de questão. Perdê-la era mais do que ele estava preparado para aguentar. Foi um cego por não perceber o vazio que existia em sua vida antes que Arya ocupasse o espaço. Tristeza e luto eram partes dela, assim como eram as provocações, a inteligência perspicaz e a vulnerabilidade inesperada e tudo isso o fascinava além da imaginação.

Havia um propósito em sua vida e uma razão para voltar pra casa todos os dias. Havia companhia e havia ternura. Era como se Arya houvesse equilibrado a balança de sua vida naqueles poucos meses e atiçado aquela necessidade que sempre existiu dentro dele e até então havia sido reprimida.

_**It's funny how you just break down  
Waitin' on some sign  
I pull up to the front of your driveway  
The magic soakin' my spine**_

Can you read my mind?  
_**Can you read my mind?  
**_

Quando ele deixou o a sala seguindo em direção ao quarto, notou que Arya estava dormindo em seu próprio quarto. Ele a observou pela fresta da porta. Deitava sobre a cama, encolhida como uma criança. Jon se lembrava de quando ela corria para a cama dele quando tinha um pesadelo, ou tinha medo do escuro. Ela não tinha mais medo do escuro, mas era a vez dele se sentir vulnerável e temeroso.

Ele entrou no quarto dela, passos silenciosos como os de um gato. Deitou-se ao lado dela, passando o braço ao redor de sua cintura e puxando-a para junto de si. Arya despertou imediatamente, sentindo o cheiro de álcool no hálito dele e a mão que descia indiscretamente pelo abdômen dela, buscando uma brecha em sua roupa para tocá-la.

Eram raras as vezes em que Jon tomava alguma iniciativa tão explicita sem qualquer encorajamento da parte dela. Normalmente era ela quem o levava a isso após inúmeras provocações. A boca dele traçou o contorno do pescoço dela, causando arrepios e uma excitação completamente diferente das outras vezes. Os dedos dele conseguiram driblar o elástico da calça e das roupas intimas, tocando o ponto oculto entre o sexo dela, fazendo-a arquear contra o corpo dele.

- O que? – ela perguntou entre a excitação e a confusão completa.

Jon não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Sua boca se ocupava de brincar com o lóbulo da orelha dela, mordiscando, lambendo e sugando. Seus dedos a tocavam sem qualquer pudor e determinados a arrancar gemidos sofridos, espasmos e contrações dela. Os braços dele eram fortes e pressionada contra ele daquela maneira era como sentir pela primeira vez um lado dele que até então Arya desconhecia. Um lado mais primitivo e possessivo, como se ele estivesse demarcando seu território, ou apenas se assegurando de que ela estava aonde deveria estar.

Quando a umidade entre as pernas dela e os espasmos denunciaram o orgasmo, Jon a deitou de costas na cama, posicionando-se sobre ela. O beijo tinha gosto de uísque, necessidade e urgência. As mordidas davam um toque de selvageria. Aquelas atitudes a desestruturaram. Nunca havia sido tratada daquela maneira imperativa por ele, tão pouco se sentiu tão desejada antes.

Ele estava por todos os cantos do corpo dela e sua paciência para as barreiras e resistências era pouca. Num puxão Jon arrebentou todos os botões da camisa do pijama que Arya usava e sua boca cobriu cada milímetro de pele exposta. Quando a boca alcançou o mamilo direito dela, Arya não conseguiu conter o gemido alto que lhe fugiu da garganta sem qualquer aviso. Ele sugava forte, deixando a pele sensível dolorida e fazendo o calor tomar conta do corpo dela.

Não demorou para que ele se livrasse das próprias roupas e da calça do pijama dela. Quando já não havia mais nada que impedisse seus corpos de se unirem, Jon voltou todas as suas atenções para o corpo esguio e frágil dela, agarrando-a com força e necessidade, deixando marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele e beijando com tanta intensidade que ela teria vários hematomas para se preocupar no dia seguinte.

Ela podia senti-lo insuportavelmente rígido pressionando sua entrada. Jon parecia tão feroz e tão fora de seu elemento que Arya não conseguiu evitar a sensação de medo e expectativa dentro de si. Era como se ela fosse uma miragem e ele estivesse sedento. Era como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar e Jon precisasse da certeza de que ela estaria ali em seus últimos momentos.

- Jon... – ela sussurrou ao sentir o toque dele entre suas pernas mais uma vez, mas agora um pouco mais rude do que a anterior.

Ele parou por um momento e a encarou nos olhos. Beijou-lhe a boca com voracidade e insistiu em continuar tocando-a até que seus dedos estivessem pegajosos e ela estivesse sem ar.

Aquele não era seu príncipe encantado, nem seu herói, nem seu amor de infância. Aquele era um homem cujas paixões represadas por tanto tempo havia saído do controle. Aquele homem era todo desejo, culpa, medo e necessidade. Ele não se importava mais em ser cuidadoso, nem em demonstrar ternura em cada carinho. Havia algo de primitivo, de rude em suas mãos, que faziam-na se lembra do primeiro garoto com quem ela havia transado. Gendry era um cara legal que fez o favor de ensinar a ela uma ou duas coisas na cama, mas ele nunca conseguiu deixá-la tão excitada quanto ela estava naquele momento.

Ela gritou ao sentir Jon invadi-la de uma vez. Foi um grito curto que lhe escapou da garganta e fez Arya morder o lábio inferior com força no momento seguinte. Jon segurou as mãos dela bem acima da cabeça, mantendo-a imobilizada, enquanto ele estocava cada vez mais fundo, num ritmo lento.

Ele a beijava sem parar. Seus movimentos eram fluidos e logo ela se pegou movendo o quadril de encontro ao dele, instigando-o a ir cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, fazendo-a se sentir inacreditavelmente completa.

- Diga meu nome! - ele mandou sem parar de se mover. A voz grave e rouca junto ao ouvido dela teria sido o bastante para levá-la a mais um orgasmo – Diga!

- Jon! – ela disse.

- De novo! – ele ordenou mais uma vez.

- Jon, Jon, Jon... – ela já conseguia sentir o foco se perder e a visão ficar turva com a proximidade de mais uma onda de prazer.

Ela continuou repetindo o nome dele, pedindo por mais, e resmungando coisas que não faziam o menor sentido. Ele continuava, determinado em durar mais, muito mais. Ele flexionou os joelhos dela, tornando o canal ainda mais estreito enquanto mantinha o ritmo forte, causando uma fricção quase insuportável. O orgasmo dela veio com uma força avassaladora, enquanto Jon continuou se movendo por mais alguns minutos até se derramar dentro dela.

Arya estava exausta quando ele rolou para o lado, sem soltá-la. Jon deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dela, ainda bem desperto e inquieto por alguma razão. Ela acariciou sua cabeça, passando seus dedos pelos cachos escuros dele, enquanto Jon se concentrava nas batidas do coração dela e na respiração que fazia seus seios subirem e descerem.

- Alguma coisa está te perturbando? – ela perguntou em dado momento, quando o silêncio começava a se tornar incomodo – Eu achei que estava feliz com a notícia de hoje.

- Não me leve a mal. Eu fiquei feliz de terem prendido Cersei e Jaime. – Jon disse sem se virar para encará-la.

- Mesmo assim está inquieto e preocupado. – ela disse – Você não mudou nem um pouco quanto a isso, sabia? Vamos, diga o que está te aborrecendo tanto.

- Robb está vindo pra cá. Ele deve chegar ao fim do mês. – Jon disse por fim – Ele acha que você deve voltar pra casa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- E você não quer que eu vá, mas também não tem coragem pra dizer isso. – Arya disse fechando os olhos.

- Não é coragem. Eu não tenho o direito de exigir que escolha entre mim e seus irmãos. – ele disse – Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Às vezes eu gostaria que você fosse mais egoísta. – ela disse acariciando a cabeça dele – Diga o que quer, Jon. Admita que deseja algo que não devia e mande o mundo e a opinião alheia pro quinto dos infernos. Eu não vou te culpar por isso, eu não vou me indignar, ou me ressentir com você só porque você foi honesto consigo.

- E se eu fizesse isso, o que você escolheria? – ele perguntou parecendo exausto – Eles são seus irmãos e você foi separada deles em condições drásticas para dizer o mínimo. É normal que queira voltar pra casa. Isso aqui quando muito pode ser considerado uma situação transitória, não um lar.

- Você se cobra de mais. – ela disse séria – Nem tudo está ao seu alcance, Jon. Eu perdi meus pais de forma violenta, eu ainda não superei isso e provavelmente nunca vou superar, mas não há nada que possa fazer quanto a isso. – ela beijou a testa dele – Eu sinto falta dos meus irmãos, assim como você também sentiu quando veio pra Londres, isso é normal. Não estou fazendo exigências, nem te cobrando para que me faça a pessoa mais feliz do mundo no prazo de alguns meses. Feridas levam tempo pra cicatrizar.

- Você ainda não disse o que escolheria. – Jon comentou.

- Eu não sei. – ela disse sabendo o efeito que suas palavras teriam sobre ele – Acho que tudo ficou mais complicado desde o Natal. Talvez antes eu fosse capaz de sair daqui sem grandes sofrimentos, mas agora...É difícil desistir de sonhos que parecem tão próximos.

- É por isso que eu queria frear um pouco as coisas. – ele disse mal humorado.

- E eu não queria esperar mais oito anos até que você se desse conta de que eu não sou mais uma criança e que eu queria você também. – ela retrucou firme – Pelo amor de Deus, Jon. Pare de achar que pode controlar tudo, ou que pode evitar que eu sofra de uma maneira ou de outra. Não é porque eu disse que você era meu herói que você precisa sair por ai usando uma capa. Admita o que você quer! Me diga algo egoísta! Me peça coisas absurdas em nome disso, mas seja honesto com você mesmo e assuma que é humano!

- Eu te amo. – ele disse encarando-a pela primeira vez durante aquele dialogo – Isso é a coisa mais egoísta que eu poderia te dizer agora. Eu te amo e eu quero tudo. Eu quero você, eu quero uma vida com você, com direito a casa com janelas francesas e uma lareira. Eu quero um final feliz pra nós dois e não quero que você vá embora, seja por Robb, Bran, Rickon, Sansa ou qualquer outra pessoa.

- Então nós somos as duas pessoas mais egoístas do mundo. – ela disse beijando-lhe a boca – Não foi tão difícil assim, foi?

-Você não faz ideia. – ele respondeu fechando os olhos e beijando-a de volta.

_**The teenage queen  
The loaded gun  
The drop dead dream  
The chosen one  
A southern drawl (?)  
A world unseen  
A city wall  
And a trampoline**_

Well I don't mind  
If you don't mind  
Coz I don't shine  
If you don't shine  
Before you jump  
Tell me what you find  
When you read my mind

Sem se importar com a nudez um do outro, eles voltaram a se beijar e acariciar, fazendo o sangue esquentar mais uma vez em suas veias e redescobrindo a paixão ainda não consumida. Ela o enfeitiçava, ela o tinha na palma das mãos e parecia absolutamente segura de cada passo quando tudo o que Jon podia oferecer em troca eram dúvidas.

Ela respondia aos seus carinhos imediatamente e sem reservas. Arya não tinha vergonha de tomar a iniciativa, ou de dizer o que queria dele. Sua franqueza e sua coragem o intimidavam com frequência, quase tanto quanto o fascinavam. Ela era ousada e muito mais bem resolvida quanto aquela relação do que ele. Talvez porque não fizesse ideia do quão sérias eram as intenções de Jon no momento em que se deu conta de que o que estavam vivendo era um caminho sem volta.

Quando disse que queria tudo, que queria um final feliz para os dois e uma vida junto com ela, Jon não estava brincando. A única coisa que o impedia de fazer o pedido era a lembrança insistente de que ela ainda era menor de idade e que ambos eram muito jovens para pensar em uma relação séria, que dirá um casamento.

Em alguns anos poderia ser uma boa ideia, segundo Aemon, mas Jon não estava disposto a esperar tanto tempo. Ele queria tudo e queria agora. Queria Arya acordando ao seu lado todo dia e que o mundo se conformasse com isso. Queria não ficar apavorado com a proximidade da família dela.

Catelyn Stark não conseguiu por um fim a uma paixonite infantil. Tudo o que ela fez foi transformar aquele sentimento em algo muito mais intenso e resistente. Talvez, se tudo tivesse dado errado entre eles naquela época, Jon conseguisse viver sem desejá-la. Uma curiosidade saciada e pronto, estariam livres um do outro.

Ela o deitou de costas sobre a cama, beijou-lhe a boca, o pescoço e o tórax, sabendo exatamente como e onde provocá-lo. Ela ronronava junto ao ouvido dele, como uma gata, enquanto seu corpo cuidava de despertar o dele.

Como poderia se cansar daquilo agora? Haviam voltado para vida um do outro unidos pela solidão e por lembranças preciosas. Havia expectativa, havia ternura e havia familiaridade. Foram oito anos sonhando com aquele reencontro. Oito anos fantasiando e criando expectativas que até agora estavam sendo atendidas.

Arya o tomou em suas mãos, massageando-o, estimulando-o até que ele estivesse desesperado para obter alívio. Ela sentou-se sobre ele, conduzindo-o para dentro de si novamente. Jon a segurou pelo quadril, empurrando-a até que fosse possível senti-la por inteiro ao seu redor.

Era como uma dança. Os seios dela se encaixavam na palma de sua mão. Seu quadril movia-se com a precisão de um artista. Ela sabia o que fazer para deixá-lo louco e levá-lo ao prazer em questão de minutos.

Ele a agarrou pelas coxas, levando a mão até o traseiro dela, arranhando e implorando por mais velocidade. Arya respondia aos comandos imediatamente, enquanto ele erguia o tórax numa tentativa de alcançar os mamilos dela com a boca. Ela era doce e era dele, não importava o que dissessem, não importava Robb, ou os outros Stark. Não importava Aemon, não importava as empresas ou o resto do mundo, contanto que Arya estivesse ali.

Arya não resistiu muito tempo antes de conseguir mais um orgasmo naquela noite. Jon a agarrou pela cintura com força e inverteu as posições, ainda insatisfeito. Mais uma vez ele buscava alívio e realização, como se Arya pudesse lhe conceder isso em apenas alguns instantes de prazer.

Nunca seria o bastante. Nunca seria o suficiente.

Quando ele voltou a se deitar ao lado dela, abraçando-a e sentindo o seu cheiro misturado ao dela, pensou nos tipos de reações que causariam, caso Robb descobrisse o que existia entre eles.

Muito provavelmente aquilo seria algo próximo de uma catástrofe, mas depois de algumas horas entregue aos desejos um do outro, Jon já não estava se importando tanto com aquilo que o primo poderia achar. Se Arya o quisesse ao seu lado, então que o mundo se conformasse com aquilo.

- Você ainda está com cara de quem vai ter um AVC a qualquer momento de tanto pensar. – ela disse sonolenta.

- Dessa vez são pensamentos mais felizes, eu prometo. – ele disse beijando a testa dela.

- E o que seriam pensamentos felizes pra você? – ela perguntou fechando os olhos e se aninhando no peito dele.

- Você me disse para fazer pedidos absurdos em nome do meu egoísmo. – ele disse – Talvez eu tenha um em mente.

- E qual seria? – ela disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Quer casar comigo? – ele finalmente perguntou e sentiu Arya prender a respiração por uma fração de segundos.

- Está falando sério? – ela perguntou.

- É claro que estou, mas vou entender se disser não. Como eu disse, é um pedido absurdo. Você ainda é muito nova e tudo mais. – ele disse sem grandes esperança.

- Sim. – a resposta veio rápida e infalível, com um tiro.

- Como disse? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu disse sim. – Arya respondeu – Eu aceito, Jon.

_**Slippin in my faith  
Until I fall  
He never returned that call  
Woman, open the door  
Don't let it stay  
I wanna breathe that fire again  
She said  
I don't mind  
If you don't mind  
Coz I don't shine  
If you don't shine  
Put your back on me**____**  
Put your back on me  
Put your back on me  
The stars are blazing**____**  
Like rebel diamonds  
Cut out of the sun  
Can you read my mind?**_

_**Nota da autora: É, eu fiz um Segundo capítulo e desconfio de que haverá um terceiro. Sinceramente não achei que ficou lá essas coisas, mas me senti na obrigação de escrever por causa da quantidade de reviews com pedido unanime de continuação. Então aqui está.**_

_**Dedico este capítulo à Venessia. Se não fosse pela sua review, eu não teria gasto tanto tempo refletindo a respeito da relação dos dois nessa história, tão pouco teria feio o esforço de imaginar os desdobramentos que poderiam ocorrer. Eu sinceramente espero que goste.**_

_**Música da vez é Read My Mind, do The Killers.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**___


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Fear of Loss**_

_**Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
**_

Ela avistou o irmão de longe e seu coração falhou uma batida ao sentir o abraço forte de Robb. Ele tinha o cabelo avermelhado e os olhos azuis da mãe deles. Apesar da pouca idade ele parecia ter envelhecido dez anos nos últimos meses, assim como ela própria.

A perda foi severa com ambos, mas era Robb quem carregava o fardo maior de arcar com as responsabilidades assumidas pelo pai deles. Como filho mais velho, como o único com conhecimento dos negócios da família, Robb assumiu não só a empreiteira como também os irmãos mais novos.

Ele se penalizava por não ter tido estrutura psicológica para mantê-la por perto, junto com Bran e Rickon, talvez ele jamais se perdoasse por isso e por mais que ela tivesse preferido ficar com o resto da família na época do falecimento dos pais, Arya não tinha qualquer ressentimento dirigido a ele. Talvez ela devesse agradecê-lo por ter pedido a Jon que fosse seu responsável legal. Talvez devesse agradecer Robb por ter dado aquela chance a ela.

Arya o abraçou e sem que se desse conta começou a chorar. Jon estava logo atrás dela, obviamente inseguro e insatisfeito com a chegada de Robb. Não era uma questão de querer mantê-la para si, apenas insegurança. Jon tinha medo e sempre teria, não importava quantas vezes ela dissesse que não iria embora. Talvez porque no fundo ele soubesse que ela queria voltar para perto da família, talvez porque nem mesmo ela tinha certeza de sua reação se Robb acenasse a possibilidade dela voltar pra casa.

Sua casa agora era o apartamento perto do Hyde Park, com sua decoração sofisticada, obras de arte caríssimas e o silêncio de uma catedral. Sua antiga casa era agora a casa do irmão, seus irmãos lembranças boas, seus pais fantasmas e Jon sua chance de recomeço.

Ela não gostava daquele apartamento ou do silêncio dentro dele. Não gostava da impessoalidade e da falta de calor humano que sentia ali. Ela se sentia um objeto que fazia parte da decoração quando Jon não estava por perto. Ao menos ele sempre voltava da empresa mais ou menos no horário em que ela já havia terminado de estudar e então lhe fazia companhia. Jantava juntos, conversavam, assistiam televisão e acabavam dormindo nos braços um do outro.

Às vezes ela se perguntava se aquilo era a coisa certa a se fazer. Se Jon não estava sonhando alto de mais em relação ao futuro dos dois e também se ela não estava encorajando-o da maneira erra. Com Robb por perto aquelas questões eram cada vez mais constantes e a insegurança de Jon mais pronunciada do que nunca.

Arya nunca tinha se dado ao trabalho de pensar sobre a forma como eles foram separados no passado. Talvez porque sua cabeça infantil tivesse assumido que ele não gostasse mais dela e preferisse ir pra Londres para ser uma pessoa importante. Sua mãe havia dito que Jon tinha obrigações e tinha que se preparar melhor para o futuro, sem que nada pudesse distraí-lo. Agora Arya entendia que o que Cat queria dizer era que ela era a distração e que Jon deveria ficar longe para não trazer problemas a família Stark.

Ela nunca procurou saber o que acontecia com ele, mas algumas vezes ela se pegou folheando revistas em que Jon aparecia como destaque das colunas sociais, ou do mundo dos negócios. Ele havia se tornado alguém importante de fato e não havia espaço para lembranças de uma garotinha apaixonada no mundo dele.

Quando ele a recebeu naquele apartamento, se desdobrando para agradá-la e fazer dela alguém menos miserável, Arya sentiu que talvez ainda houvesse um pouco daquele rapaz por quem ela foi apaixonada na infância dentro dele. Para sua surpresa, não foi uma exclusividade dela lembrar daquele beijo por oito anos, tão pouco Jon conseguiu esquecer o que tiveram na infância. Acordar na cama dele, nos braços dele, depois de uma noite inteira de paixão e consolo foi tanto uma alegria quanto uma razão para pânico.

Foi como abrir mão de todos os sonhos infantis de uma só vez. Destruir seu ídolo e transformá-lo em homem sem ,no entanto , deixar de adorá-lo. Ela nunca se culpou por gostar dele, parecia algo natural na época. Na verdade ela não tinha consciência da dimensão que um simples roçar de lábios poderia ter em suas vidas e agora ela se via aprisionada no papel de amante dele. Entretanto, aquele homem importante, com um afortuna e um império, não era o rapaz simpático que havia dado um canivete suíço de presente a ela.

Da mesma forma como ela não tinha noção da consequência de seus atos oito anos atrás, ela também não imaginou que Jon pudesse ter sofrido muito mais do que ela com a separação, ao ponto de querer enfrentar meio mundo por uma chance de reconquistar aquilo que foi tirado dele de forma tão brusca.

Ele não tinha família e ela foi por muito tempo a figura feminina principal na vida dele. Em Londres não havia nada parecido até ela ir morar com ele. Bastou que ela cedesse aos próprios desejos para que ele a consumisse de uma vez. Arya estava ciente de que havia dado esperanças a ele e agora Jon não estava disposto a deixá-la partir uma segunda vez, ao ponto de pedi-la em casamento.

Ela só não sabia dizer porque aceitou o pedido, mas com certeza podia entender a sabedoria por trás das palavras de Aemon. Ela estava se sentindo como Lyanna, presa numa situação delicada. Uma paixão fulminante e a raiva de sua família. Ela não queria que Robb soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele nunca entenderia e pra piorar as coisas ele e Jon acabariam brigando.

_"Eu temo, senhorita Stark, que não possa evitar partir o coração dele..." _aquelas palavras a assombravam no momento em que Robb a abraçava e Jon observava o reencontro dos dois com olhos doces que escondiam sua ansiedade.

- Você parece bem. – Robb disse olhando para ela de forma avaliativa – Tem comido direito? Está praticando alguma atividade física? E a sua nova escola, como está se adaptando?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, pelo amor de Deus! – ela respondeu rindo – Eu estou bem, Robb. Sério. Você está falando igual à mamãe.

- Alguém precisa, agora que ela não está mais aqui. – Robb respondeu com um toque de melancolia que ela compartilhava.

- Não vamos lembrar disso agora. – ela pediu beijando o rosto dele – Como estão Bran e Rickon?

- Estão bem. Rickon implorou pra vir comigo. Ele sente muito sua falta. – Robb respondeu passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Eu também sinto falta do tampinha. – ela respondeu – E Jayne? Eu tenho um sobrinho agora! Meu Deus, como ele é, Robb?

- Jayne está ótima. Cansada, é claro. Cuidar de um bebê não é nada fácil, mas os meninos estão ajudando no que podem. – Robb disse puxando a carteira do bolso para mostrar a primeira foto do filho – Olhe só pra ele. Não é lindo?

- Oh, Robb! Ele parece com você! – Arya respondeu rindo ao ver a foto do sobrinho – Olhe só, Jon! Ele não é lindo?

Jon se aproximou para ver a foto e sorriu ao ver a imagem do bebê nos braços de Jayne.

- É lindo sim. – Jon respondeu – Qual é mesmo o nome dele, Robb?

- Rickard, como o vovô. – Robb respondeu orgulhoso – Eu queria que pudessem vê-lo pessoalmente.

- Seria ótimo. Talvez quando Arya entrar de férias. – Jon disse de forma agradável. Era uma promessa que ele não cumpriria. Ela sabia disso e seu coração se espremeu dentro do peito.

- Vai ficar conosco? – Arya perguntou ao irmão.

- Não posso. Eu estou cheio de compromissos na cidade e não quero atrapalhar você e Jon com a rotina que têm. Vou ficar num hotel, mas vou visitar vocês assim que tudo estiver um pouco mais calmo. Tenho uma semana pra isso. – Robb sorriu e beijou a testa dela – Eu senti sua falta, irmãzinha.

- Eu também senti a sua. – ela admitiu e teria de ser cega pra não ver o quanto aquilo tudo estava torturando Jon também.

_**Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it**___

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os dedos dos pés ainda formigavam e seu corpo parecia feito de gelatina. Ela não estava particularmente disposta para pensar em sexo naquele dia, mas Jon não estava muito interessado em dormir, ou deixá-la dormir. Ele foi espetacularmente habilidoso em fazê-la mudar de ideia e agora ela sentia o meio das pernas pegajoso.

A presença de Robb na cidade estava mexendo com a cabeça dos dois e Arya já não sabia mais se queria que o irmão ficasse ou fosse embora o mais rápido possível. Aquela tensão era tudo, menos agradável. Deitar-se com Jon parecia uma coisa abominável pela primeira vez desde o Natal. Agora ela sentia a inversão da balança.

Enquanto Jon parecia determinado em estabelecer uma ralação séria com ela e superar todos os traumas e culpas anteriores, agora era Arya quem se sentia culpada por estar dando asas a uma fantasia de criança.

Quantas garotas da idade dela poderiam dizer com toda certeza que haviam encontrado o príncipe encantado de seus sonhos? Pouquíssimas ou nenhuma, mas ninguém nunca havia dito a ela que o príncipe encantado era seu primo, nem que aquela relação jamais seria aprovada pelo resto de sua família, ou que o bendito príncipe queria fazer dela princesa assim que ela atingisse a maioridade.

Dezessete anos...Ela não tinha idade nem pra sentar num bar nos Estados Unidos e beber uma cerveja. Dificilmente era uma boa idade pra decidir passar o resto da vida com uma pessoa. Ela não tinha certeza sobre a carreira que queria seguir, a faculdade que queria cursar, ou mesmo se queria ou não ficar em Londres.

Ela sentiu a boca dele beijando seu pescoço enquanto os dedos dele a tocavam entre as pernas outra vez, provocando e insinuando que Jon ainda não estava satisfeito por uma noite. Arya afastou a mão dele e Jon a encarou com um toque de insatisfação.

- Já chega por hoje. Podemos só dormir, por favor? – ela pediu beijando a boca dele de leve. Jon parecia aborrecido.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse deitando de costas sobre a cama e encarando o teto. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que ele estava definitivamente aborrecido.

- Não quero que fique chateado comigo. – ela disse quebrando o silêncio – Eu só estou cansada.

- Não estou chateado. – ele disse sério.

- Então por que essa cara amarrada? – ela perguntou encarando-o.

- Eu só...- ele se deteve um momento – Você estava em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos nessa cama. – ele respondeu firme – Até hoje você sempre foi capaz de se render completamente, então Robb chega e eu sinto que você respondeu aos meus carinhos como quem bate o ponto num dia de trabalho.

- Não seja dramático, Jon. – ela disse resmungando.

- Eu não estou sendo dramático. – ele retrucou – Eu estou dizendo o que eu senti. Você está estranha hoje. Eu chego perto de você e você me evita, se afasta, finge que eu não estou por perto. Quero saber o que está acontecendo.

- Por favor, Jon. – ela disse se levantando da cama – Eu não me sinto disposta, é só isso. E sim, com Robb aqui eu me sinto tensa, me processe por isso! Como se fosse eu a pessoa que precisou de meses pra conseguir superar todas as questões morais do mundo antes de conseguir enfiar a mão dentro da minha calcinha sem precisar de antidepressivos antes.

- Aparentemente é você quem está tendo problemas de consciência agora. – ele resmungou irritado – Robb te traz a possibilidade de voltar pra sua família, então você já não precisa de mim para lhe servir de consolo.

- E lá vem você com essa história outra vez. – ela se levantou da cama com raiva, pegando suas roupas pelo chão – Eu não estou usando você como um substituto ou pra me servir de consolo.

- Não, está só me usando pra satisfazer alguma fantasia. – ele retrucou – Talvez o tesão tenha passado.

- Está sendo injusto. – ela disse se virando para encará-lo.

- Estou? – ele lançou a ela um olhar cínico – Nos últimos meses você não tinha outra opção se não se conformar com isso aqui. – ele disse abrindo os braços – Agora que Robb está aqui você tem uma escolha. É simples, Arya. Eu, ou eles. Agora você sabe como é ir pra cama com seu amor de infância. Sabe como é seu primo na cama. Pode voltar pra casa agora, viver sua vida e varrer o que tivemos pra de baixo do tapete, fazendo de conta que nada aconteceu.

- Você é um idiota! – ela disparou – Você não é o único que passou os últimos oito anos lembrando daquele dia. Pare de achar que só você tem alguma coisa a perder nessa relação! – Arya colocou o camisetão que usava para dormir e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Jon perguntou se levantando da cama de uma vez, ainda nu.

- Pro meu quarto. Alguém precisa dormir direito esta noite e eu tenho um trabalho pra apresentar amanhã cedo. – ela disse batendo a porta e deixando-o sozinho.

_**Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside  
We lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
Somethings set by so carelessly**____**  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era uma bela manhã de sábado e os contratos haviam sido assinados. O dia estava claro e ensolarado quando Robb chegou ao apartamento próximo ao Hyde Park para visitar o primo e a irmã pela primeira vez.

Sua primeira reação foi o espanto ao constatar o luxo do lugar. Os Stark viviam em uma casa enorme no subúrbio de Washington e tinham um padrão de vida muito elevado, mas mesmo assim, por serem uma família grande, o lugar nunca pareceu tão limpo, nem tão bem decorado quanto aquele lugar. Obras de arte espalhadas pelo ambiente impecavelmente organizado, como se tudo tivesse saído diretamente de um catálogo de decoração.

Era difícil imaginar sua irmã rebelde vivendo ali. O lugar não se parecia nem um pouco com Arya e seu estilo dinâmico de vida. Robb respirou fundo ao se dar conta de que todos tiveram de se adaptar a situação da melhor maneira possível e era triste ver os anos precisos que foram roubados dela por causa daquele infortúnio.

Arya o recebeu e se Cat ainda estivesse viva ficaria orgulhosa em ver a filha usando roupas mais femininas e agindo como uma anfitriã. Ela ofereceu a ele uma bebida e os dois se sentaram para conversar. Jon apareceu pouco tempo depois, de banho tomado e com seu rosto sério de sempre. Era impressionante o quanto ele se parecia com Ned Stark.

Jon se sentou ao lado dela e Robb notou a forma como Arya se moveu no sofá, como se estivesse extremamente desconfortável. Enquanto os três conversavam, ele também notou como Arya evitava encara o primo, ou lhe dirigir a palavra a menos que fosse necessário. Aquilo o fez lembrar de algumas brigas feias que teve com Jeyne ao longo dos anos.

Aquele pensamento o deixou desconfortável. Provavelmente eles deviam ter discutido a respeito de alguma coisa como organização, ou deixar pratos sujos na pia. Arya nunca foi particularmente boa seguindo ordens e se adaptar a uma nova casa, com novas regras devia estar sendo difícil pra ela. Não fazia sentido pensar em brigas de casal, afinal eles eram primos.

Arya pediu licença para ver se estava tudo em ordem na cozinha e pedir para que a empregada colocasse o almoço na mesa. Jon a observou deixar a sala e Robb sentiu um aperto no peito.

Ele olhava para ela com admiração e como se não soubesse o que fazer. Robb se perguntou se Arya estaria dando mais problemas a Jon do que ele tinha imaginado. Não era fácil lidar com uma adolescente na idade dela, também não era fácil pra alguém com tantas obrigações quanto Jon se adequar a um novo estilo de vida da noite pro dia.

- E como estão indo as coisas com ela? – Robb perguntou por fim – Espero que Arya não esteja lhe dando muito trabalho.

- As coisas estão indo bem, mas às vezes é difícil lidar com as expectativas de outra pessoa, eu acho. – Jon respondeu bebendo um gole do uísque – Ela sente falta de vocês.

- E nós sentimos falta dela também. – Robb disse.

- Ainda quer levá-la de volta? – Jon perguntou lançando um olhar avaliativo ao primo e Robb não soube dizer se ele queria que Arya voltasse pra família, ou se estava desesperado para que ela continuasse ali e ninguém nunca mais tocasse no assunto. Foi quando se deu conta de que os últimos oito anos haviam sido solitários para Jon.

- Era o que eu queria, mas você tinha razão quando disse que isso ia desestabilizá-la de novo. Ela está no meio dos estudos e bem adaptada a escola, pelo que você disse. – Robb respondeu – Mesmo assim ainda quero falar com ela a respeito. Saber o que ela acha.

- É claro. – Jon respondeu num tom opaco.

Quando Arya voltou à sala anunciou que o almoço estava servido. Robb pediu licença para ir até o toalete antes e deixou os dois sozinhos por um momento.

Havia algo estranho no ambiente e ele não sabia dizer o que era. Talvez fosse sua imaginação ou apenas a adaptação pela qual haviam passado que estava causando esta sensação estranha, mas a verdade era que Arya não se parecia mais com a sua irmãzinha encrenqueira.

Ela andava pela casa, agia e falava como se fosse a dona. Recebia-o como uma anfitriã e fazia sala enquanto Jon não aparecia. Arya não parecia uma hospede ali e quando Jon se sentou ao lado dela e os dois permaneceram naquele comportamento peculiar de evitar falar um com o outro, Robb quase podia ver seu pai e sua mãe sentados ali, tentando fazer de conta que não haviam acabado de discutir.

Robb não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre os dois e também não tinha certeza se estava ou não gostando daquilo. Ele lavou as mãos e deixou o toalete. Talvez levar Arya de volta pra casa fosse de fato a melhor opção.

À medida que se aproximava da sala de jantar ele desacelerou os passos ao ouvir duas vozes urgentes cochichando.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu lamento ter dito tudo aquilo? – Jon perguntava num tom de voz mortificado – Arya, por favor.

- Não é hora pra discutirmos isso. Robb está aqui. – ela retrucou rapidamente – Falamos sobre isso depois.

- Dane-se, Robb. Eu estou cansado de ficar brigado com você e não aguento mais esse clima. – Jon insistiu.

- Jon, agora não. – ela insistia.

- Você quer me deixar, é isso? – Jon questionava parecendo cada vez mais ansioso.

- Não! É claro que não. – ela respondeu convicta. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Robb deu mais alguns passos cuidadosos e pode ver Jon e Arya refletidos no espelho que ficava do outro lado da sala.

Ele viu como Jon encarava Arya. A mesma adoração de sempre, misturada a um toque de desespero e urgência que Robb não conseguia e não queria entender. Jon tocava a mão dela sobre a mesa, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela, e Arya parecia inquieta e preocupada que alguém pudesse chegar de surpresa.

- Diga que me perdoa. – Jon pediu a ela inclinando o rosto para dizer alguma coisa ao pé do ouvido dela. Arya fechou os olhos imediatamente e Robb sentiu o sangue esquentar.

- Eu perdoo. – Arya respondeu ainda de olhos fechados e Jon sorriu em resposta para em seguida buscar os lábios dela com os seus.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Robb saiu de seu esconderijo e foi para cima de Jon se nem mesmo ter consciência do que estava fazendo. Ele agarrou o primo pelos ombros, afastando-o de Arya rapidamente e lhe deu um soco na cara, que deixou Jon atordoado por uma fração de segundos.

Estava além da razão e além da sanidade. Tentou acertar Jon outra vez, mas ele se esquivou rapidamente e se colocou em posição defensiva, enquanto tentava limpar o sangue do canto da boca. Em algum lugar da sala, Arya gritava e pedia para que Robb parasse com aquilo, mas ele não conseguia registrar muito bem o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Robb tentou acertar o primo por mais algumas vezes até sentir as mãos de Arya tentando agarrá-lo pelo suéter que usava. Jon não havia dito coisa alguma, apenas se esquivado dos golpes e deixado Robb liberar a raiva e a indignação.

- Eu pedi para você cuidar dela, não levá-la pra cama! – Robb disse sentindo o nojo revirar dentro de si – Eu confiei em você!

- Robb, por favor, pare com isso! – Arya pediu ainda agarrando-o pela roupa.

- Parar? Ele é da mesma laia que o pai! Um safado! Um maldito pervertido que não tem nem mesmo a coragem de negar o que fez com você! – Robb tentou se desvencilhar dela. Jon abaixou o rosto, ainda limpando o corte no canto da boca – OLHE PRA MIM DESGRAÇADO!

- Robb, já chega! – Arya insistiu.

- Sim, já chega mesmo. Pegue suas coisas, nós vamos embora daqui. – Robb retrucou se virando para a irmã.

- Não, ela não vai. – foi a primeira vez que Jon se manifestou após o ataque do primo. Robb se virou para encará-lo, chocado com a ousadia dele.

- Você não vai me impedir. – Robb revidou e Jon deu um passo a diante e nada em seu rosto indicava que ele estava preparado para desistir da luta.

- Eu sou o responsável legal dela de acordo com o calhamaço de papeis que você assinou alguns meses atrás. Arya fica comigo até a maior idade, ou a emancipação. – Jon respondeu firme – Não me importa o que você diga, o número de ameaças que faça, nem nada parecido. Ela fica.

- Seu bastardo pervertido! – Robb revidou – Você tem coragem de me dizer isso depois de ter seduzido a minha irmã mais nova?

- Robb, cala a boca antes que diga mais asneira! – Arya se colocou entre o irmão e Jon, numa tentativa de evitar mais agressões – Ninguém seduziu ninguém aqui, então comece a agir como adulto e ouça o que ele tem a dizer!

- Eu não vou ouvir nada. Ele não tinha o direito! – Robb agarrou o braço da irmã – Pelo amor de Deus, você são primos! Isso é doentio e ilegal!

- Isso é doentio e ilegal na America. Aqui isso tudo é perfeitamente legal e aceitável. – Jon respondeu apertando o pulso de Robb para que ele soltasse Arya – Se me fizer o favor de ouvir o que temos a dizer, talvez até entenda o que está acontecendo, ao invés de apenas gritar como um troglodita.

- Eu não tenho que entender nada. Eu vou é levar minha irmã pra casa, de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído! – Robb insistiu – Se meu pai estivesse vivo você o teria matado de desgosto.

- Robb, eu não vou sair daqui. – Arya disse séria, encarando o irmão diretamente nos olhos – Você tem duas opções. Ou se acalma e ouve, ou continua agindo dessa maneira e eu chamo a segurança do prédio. Você escolhe, mas seja o que for, eu não vou deixar o apartamento só porque você é incapaz de prestar atenção no que eu estou dizendo.

- Você só pode estar louca, Arya! – Robb esbravejou.

- Não sou eu que estou tendo um ataque violento aqui. Então senta e escuta. – ela revidou.

Robb se afastou dela e do primo, caminhando de costas, incrédulo, até alcançar o sofá e se sentar para encará-los. Jon ainda estava de pé e Arya foi até ele, tocando seu rosto e avaliando se havia algum grande estrago. Ele abaixou os olhos para encará-la e Robb sentiu-se nauseado ao ver como aquela cena parecia íntima.

- Melhor colocar gelo nisso. – ela disse. Jon acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Não foi nada. Eu posso cuidar disso depois. – ele disse beijando a testa dela – Primeiro vamos resolver isso aqui. – ele disse e Arya concordou com a cabeça.

Apesar de ter sido o autor do soco, era Robb quem estava atordoado com tudo aquilo e tudo o que ele sabia naquele momento é que seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo entre sua irmã e Jon, havia ultrapassado os limites de qualquer controle. Ele temia que não houvesse uma solução indolor para aquilo.

_**Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it**____**  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ela queria acertar mais um soco em Jon por ter sido tão insuportavelmente insistente em fazer as pazes logo com Robb dentro do apartamento. Desconfiava que aquilo não havia sido de fato uma atitude indesejada. Jon estava determinado a assumir o que tinham e arcar com as consequências disso e se conseguissem passar pelo irmão mais velho dela, o resto seria fácil. Ele queria forçá-la a assumir um compromisso sério publicamente e Arya nem mesmo sabia se estava preparada pra isso.

Agora não importava mais. O estrago estava feito e ela não queria abandonar Jon daquela maneira, revivendo a separação anterior deles. Robb teria que se acalmar e ouvir que ela tinha a dizer e que Deus a ajudasse com isso.

Jon se sentou na cadeira oposta ao sofá, de frente para Robb, enquanto ela permanecia de pé. Arya respirou fundo tentando imaginar o que diria ao irmão, já que simplesmente admitir que fantasiava situações nada apropriadas com o primo desde que entrou na puberdade estava fora de questão.

- Vocês queriam que eu ouvisse, estou esperando. – Robb falou entre dentes.

- Antes de mais nada, vamos esclarecer uma coisa aqui. Ninguém seduziu ninguém e ainda que tivesse provavelmente teria sido eu tentando seduzir Jon e não o contrário. – ela disse de uma vez. Não adiantava ficar procurando um jeito menos chocante de falar e tato nunca foi exatamente o forte dela. Robb a encarou como se tivesse recebido um soco na boca do estômago – Jon sempre se comportou como um perfeito cavalheiro comigo.

- Sim, eu posso ver isso na forma como ele parecia desesperado para agarrar você agora a pouco. Poupe-me dessa defesa ridícula, Arya. – Robb revidou.

- Robb, pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca! – foi a vez de Jon responder – Eu passei anos lembrando do falatório da sua mãe, definitivamente não preciso ouvir o seu.

- Como é? – Robb perguntou confuso.

- Acha mesmo que Cat Stark me botaria pra fora da casa dela sem antes se certificar de que eu me sentiria culpado o bastante para nunca mais cogitar a hipótese de passar perto da sua irmã? A resposta é não, então nada do que você disser numa tentativa de me acusar e ofender vai ser exatamente uma novidade. – Jon falou impaciente.

- Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? – Robb perguntou temeroso. Jon e Arya lançaram olhares significativos um ao outro.

- Depende. Se "isso" significa há quanto tempo estamos apaixonados um pelo outro, ou há quanto tempo estamos transando, ou tendo um relacionamento mais maduro, como você preferir chamar. – Arya disse plenamente consciente do quanto aquilo incomodaria o irmão – E não me olhe com essa cara. Não é como se você achasse que eu ainda era virgem, mesmo depois de ver Gendry pulando a janela do meu quarto no meio da noite.

- Quem é Gendry? – Jon perguntou quase rosnando imediatamente.

- Completamente fora do assunto no momento, Jon. – ela respondeu – A diferença de tempo entre uma opção e outra é de aproximadamente oito anos, só pra constar.

Robb encarou a irmã embasbacado e completamente sem reação. Ótimo, pelo menos ele havia parado de gritar. Já a cara que Jon estava fazendo desde a menção do nome Gendry era outro problema com o qual ela lidaria depois.

- Alguém faça o favor de contar essa história do início, antes que eu decida enforcar um dos dois. – Robb rosnou mais uma vez.

- O que a sua irmã está tentando dizer é que algo aconteceu oito anos atrás e ocasionou a minha mudança precipitada para Londres. – Jon respondeu – Você com certeza se lembra dessa época, Robb. De como éramos amigos e de como eu sempre me preocupei com ela e fui o melhor primo que Arya poderia ter.

- Até...? – Robb o encarou e Arya prendeu a respiração.

- Até o aniversário dela, quando eu dei meu canivete favorito de presente pra Arya. Foi uma sugestão sua, lembra? – Jon encarou o primo sem desviar o olhar e sem vacilar.

- E o que isso tem há ver? – Robb insistia.

- Quando ele me deu o canivete nós dois estávamos felizes e vivendo num mundinho paralelo, até que acabamos nos beijando e a mamãe chegou bem na hora. Obviamente ela viu malícia aonde não existia. Nós éramos crianças inconsequentes jogando um jogo que nenhum dos dois conhecia. O resultado foi que ela mandou Jon pra Londres enquanto eu ficava em casa, achando que ele não gostava mais de mim.

- Isso tudo é doentio. – Robb desviou os olhos e levou a mão ao rosto. Será que dava pra ficar pior, ou havia um limite pra cenas vexatórias?

- Eu nunca encostei nela naquela época, Robb. – Jon se apressou em dizer – Céus, eu nem conseguia pensar em Arya como uma garota direito.

- Que bom ouvir a ressalva "naquela época". – Robb resmungou – Terminem logo essa história, antes que eu vomite aqui.

- Jon era meu amor platônico de infância e eu acho que até você conseguia perceber isso na época. – Arya disse encolhendo os ombros – É claro que depois de oito anos era impossível esperar que alguma coisa daquele sentimento tivesse sobrado, mas a verdade é que sobrou. Eu vim pra cá e me deparei com o fato de que eu não só não tinha esquecido o que aconteceu como me peguei desejando que acontecesse de novo. Bem, foi isso. Eu não esperava que fosse algo recíproco, mas é. E antes que diga, isso não tem nada a ver com o luto, ou com a falta que eu sinto de casa. Apenas aconteceu.

- E vocês esperam que eu aceite que isso é normal? Você beija a minha irmã quando ela tinha nove anos de idade e espera ela ter dezessete pra levá-la pra cama? Espera que eu fique feliz com isso, que eu entenda e ache normal? – Robb respondeu encarando Jon diretamente.

- Eu não estou esperando por aprovação sua, nem por aceitação, nem nada disso. – Jon disse se levantando da cadeira – Eu só estou cansado de ficar escondendo o que eu sinto por ela e achando que sou algum tipo de abominação por isso. Eu amo sua irmã, Robb. Só Deus sabe desde quando eu me sinto assim. Você não precisa aceitar, não precisa me dar sua benção, porque não faz diferença. Se Arya me quiser, eu não vou me importar com mais nada.

- Isso é muito pra minha cabeça. – Robb disse ainda em estado de choque. Jon passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e Arya se permitiu encostar a cabeça contra o corpo dele. Ao menos ela podia afirmar que se sentia menos vulnerável quando ele fazia aquilo. Jon beijou-lhe a testa e ela sentiu-se encurralada. Havia um último detalhe a ser dito e ela não se sentia segura o bastante para tocar no assunto. – Então é isso. Você espera viver com ela como se fossem dois amantes. Isso não vai acontecer nem por cima do meu cadáver.

- Amantes não é bem o termo que eu tenho em mente. – Jon foi o primeiro a tocar no assunto e Robb ergueu a cabeça para encarar os dois, como se estivesse esperando por um sinal contrário às suas suspeitas. Arya respirou fundo. Era hora de colocar as cartas na mesa e criar coragem para assumir o compromisso.

- Jon me pediu em casamento algumas semanas atrás e eu aceitei. – Arya falou como se tirasse um peso das costas e ao mesmo tempo assumisse uma responsabilidade esmagadora em troca – Em alguns meses eu serei maior de idade e isso será possível.

- Você tem dezessete anos. Essa é a ideia mais estúpida que alguém poderia ter. – Robb retrucou.

- E você tinha dezoito quando começou a namorar Jayne e me disse que ela era a garota certa pra você e que conseguia se imaginar casado com ela. – Arya revidou – Eu penso a mesma coisa, Robb. A diferença é que eu penso a respeito desde que eu tinha nove anos.

E foi assim que ela assinou de vez o pacto com o diabo e pagou o preço por isso. Robb deixou o apartamento alguns minutos depois, pedindo um tempo para assimilar tudo, enquanto ela ficava pra trás, presa naquele apartamento frio, amarrada a todas as suas dúvidas, medos e expectativas.

Arya fechou os olhos tentando se poupar da visão daquela cena. Robb lhe dando as costas como se ela fosse uma leprosa, ou coisa pior, era quase uma prévia da reação dos demais. Queria chorar e pedir pela compreensão dele, mas sabia que seria inútil, queria gritar para que ele entendesse que ela não havia escolhido se apaixonar por Jon daquela maneira, mas Robb estava surdo.

Quando se deu conta, Jon a estava abraçando e sussurrando coisas que ela não entendia, enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam a frente da camisa que ele usava. Alguns meses atrás ela havia ficado órfã e agora o que restou da sua família simplesmente lhe virava as costas. Arya Stark estava sozinha no mundo e aquela era uma dor que ela nunca imaginou que sentiria.

_**And someone is calling my name  
From the back of the restaurant  
And someone is playing a game  
In the house that I grew up in  
And someone will drive her around  
Down the same streets that I did  
On the same streets that I did**____**  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ela não sabia dizer como o ou quando foi parar na cama dele, mas quando ela conseguiu clarear as ideias e secar os olhos, Jon estava ajeitando os travesseiros para que ela ficasse confortável.

Não conseguia entender aquela necessidade que ele tinha de protegê-la e de se assegurar de que ela estava bem, mas Arya foi grata a ele por não dizer nada depois que Robb saiu do apartamento. Tudo o que ela não precisava era de mais um lembrete sobre como ela ainda era nova e como aquelas atitudes impensadas afetariam sua vida para sempre. Chegou a pensar que ela nunca teve muita escolha a respeito. Teria acontecido mesmo se a mãe dela não tivesse descoberto e talvez fosse muito pior.

Jon se deitou ao lado dela e acariciou sua cabeça. Ela imaginou como devia ter sido difícil pra ele ouvir tudo aquilo da boca de Robb, que era um de seus melhores amigos. Não muito melhor do que ouvir da boca da tia que o expulsou de casa com catorze anos, com toda certeza.

Aquilo serviu para que ela entendesse de fato o que ele havia passado todos esses anos e porque foi tão difícil pra ele deixar de lado todas as suas questões morais e aceitar o que sentia por ela plenamente. Nada naquele discurso era uma novidade para ele, mas Arya era confrontada com a severidade do julgamento alheio pela primeira vez e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Ele vai te perdoar. – Jon disse quebrando o silêncio enquanto ela sentia as lágrimas voltarem – Robb pode ser muita coisa, mas não é injusto e ele se preocupa com a família dele. Não posso culpá-lo por tentar te proteger como um irmão deve fazer.

- Ele te deu um soco, Jon. Você não devia estar tentando defendê-lo. – ela respondeu secando os olhos.

- Acho que se fosse com a minha irmã eu teria feito o mesmo. – Jon respondeu afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos dela – Eu vou entender se tiver mudado de ideia.

- Quanto a que? – ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

- O casamento, quanto a mim, quanto a tudo isso. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela – Eu não quero que isso acabe virando um motivo para desavenças e rancor entre nós no futuro.

- Não vai mudar as coisas, Jon. – ela respondeu – Robb já sabe de tudo agora, ele vai pensar a respeito e provavelmente nunca vai conseguir lidar com toda essa informação. Ele vai contar pros outros e eu continuarei sendo a irmã que se envolveu num romance escandaloso com o um primo mais velho. Eu não pertenço mais àquela casa já faz alguns meses. É como se eu já estivesse prevendo que nunca mais voltaria a ser uma parte dela. Você estava certo quando disse que eles não vão voltar e já que há muito pouco que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso então é melhor você não ir embora também.

- Nunca. – ele disse beijando a testa dela. Jon esticou a mão até alcançar o criado mudo e abrir a gaveta. Ele tirou de lá uma caixinha preta e entregou a ela. Arya encarou o pacote sem entender exatamente do que se tratava – Isso é seu.

Ela abriu a caixa desconfiada e se deparou com um solitário de rubi, cortado em forma oval e cercado por uma fileira de diamantes cravados no ouro branco. Arya não soube o que dizer, ou pensar. Se ela ainda tinha alguma dúvida quanto à seriedade da proposta dele, aquilo era um ponto final no assunto.

Se fosse Sansa, provavelmente ela estaria pulando de felicidade e se apressando em mostrar pras amigas o tamanho escandaloso da pedra. Jayne teria corado e depois tentado conter as lágrimas de alegria, exatamente como aconteceu quando Robb a pediu em casamento, mas Arya simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Jon retirou o anel de dentro da caixa e tomou a mão dela, deslizando o aro sobre o dedo anular até o fim. Ele beijou a mão dela com carinho e admirou a joia.

- Ela tinha a sua medida. – ele disse enquanto contemplava o anel – E meu pai tinha bom gosto.

- Ela? – Arya perguntou confusa.

- Esse foi o anel que meu pai deu a minha mãe quando a pediu em casamento. É justo que seja seu agora. – ele disse com carinho enquanto beijava o rosto dela – Provavelmente eu fiz o pior pedido de casamento do mundo, então eu vou tentar concertar um pouco as coisas. Não posso prometer que seremos sempre felizes, mas juro que vou tentar fazer com que nunca se arrependa dessa escolha. Não posso dizer que um dia sua família vai aceitar isso, mas podemos começar a nossa própria família. E eu não posso dizer que vou realizar todos os seus sonhos, mas podemos sonhar outros sonhos juntos. É isso o que eu tenho pra te oferecer, Arya. – ele acariciou o rosto dela enquanto Arya sentia-se incapaz até mesmo de respirar – Oito anos atrás eu era apaixonado por uma garotinha de nove anos e hoje eu amo a mulher que ela se tornou. Isso não vai mudar.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão romântico assim. – ela disse sem saber se devia rir ou chorar. Seu coração estava aos saltos dentro do peito e tudo o que ela queria fazer era beijá-lo até se esquecer de tudo o que havia acontecido durante aquele dia.

- Eu estou te pedindo em casamento pela segunda vez. Se um homem não tem direito de ser ridiculamente romântico numa ocasião como esta, então quando terá? – ele perguntou sorrindo – Eu quero ouvir a sua resposta, senhorita Arya Stark. Você quer se casar comigo?

- Sim. – ela disse se sentindo totalmente vulnerável diante dele.

Queria entender como ele conseguia fazer aquilo. Todas as vezes que Jon a tocava, fosse com desejo, fosse de forma inocente, algo dentro dela estremecia e ela voltava a ser a menina de nove anos. Gendry foi um cara por quem ela tinha algum sentimento, poderia até dizer que foi apaixonada por ele, mas nem mesmo quando ela perdeu sua virgindade com o filho mais velho do senador Robert o que eles tinham pareceu tão intimo e tão poderoso quanto à relação que ela tinha com Jon.

Jon a fazia perder o fôlego e estremecer por dentro. Fazia seu coração falhar e Arya se pegava sonhando acordada enquanto lembrava da forma como ele a tocava. Ficava ansiosa quando a hora dele voltar pra casa se aproximava e quando ele finalmente chegava ela corria para encontrá-lo junto à porta.

Lembrou-se de quando ele a pediu em casamento semanas atrás e de como ele havia mostrado um lado que ela desconhecia. A paixão e a agressividade em seus gestos a assustaram e fascinaram ao mesmo tempo, de tal modo que ela se sentia desconfortável entre as pernas toda vez que se lembrava.

A forma como ele a beijava agora era sempre mais intensa e mais determinada. As mãos dele a despiam sem pudor e com tanta pressa que Arya não teve tempo de pedir para que ele respeitasse o momento de confusão dela. Ele sabia que a resposta dela ao pedido era tão segura quanto uma ponte de cordas e tudo o que Jon queria naquele momento era se assegurar de que ao menos estariam juntos se a ponte arrebentasse.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo a boca dele descendo pelo seu pescoço e seios, enquanto ele a deitava de costas sobre a cama. Jon era atencioso e gostava de ouvir cada som de aprovação que ela emitisse. E a cada vez que iam pra cama juntos, Arya se sentia mais e mais invadida pela necessidade de tê-lo por perto, como se aquela paixonite de infância fosse nutrida até o ponto de se tornar algo totalmente diferente.

Jon beijava a barriga dela, contornava seu umbigo com a ponta da língua, e então descia mais e mais até que Arya estivesse quase implorando para que ele alcançasse logo seu objetivo. Ela queria o prazer doloroso e a benção de uma mente turva, para que se esquecesse da decepção, da raiva e do nojo estampados no rosto de Robb. Queria que Jon a provasse com sua boca, que a tomasse várias vezes naquela noite para que ela tivesse a certeza de que aquela escolha foi a melhor escolha.

Ela queria esquecer de vez que algum dia foi Arya Stark e apenas abraçar seu novo nome. Queria se render de uma vez e se acostumar com a ideia de ser Arya Targaryen.

Ela se agarrou aos cabelos da nuca dele ao sentir a língua de Jon lambendo-a. Os lábios dele beijando-a entre as pernas e sugando cada mínima gota. Arya fechou os olhos com força, sentindo a língua quente e aveludada fazendo movimentos contínuos para dentro e para fora, sentindo o beijo obseno e recebendo a grata sensação de ter sua mente e seu corpo se desconectando.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de recuperar plenamente os sentidos, Jon já estava dentro dela, deslizando até o fim e atingindo-a bem fundo. Alguém estava determinado a não deixá-la pensar a respeito de escolhas e a não permitir que ela se arrependesse nem por um minuto.

Enquanto ele se movia dentro dela, buscando alívio e buscando afirmação, Arya repetia o nome dele como um mantra até que aos poucos "Jon" se tornou "sim" em suas cordas vocais e sobre sua língua. Sim para aquele sentimento avassalador e desconcertante. Sim para o pedido dele. Sim para cada maldita clausula daquele acordo silencioso. Sim para o futuro que ele a oferecia. Sim para ele e tudo o que representava, enquanto o prazer dela chegava ao ápice junto com o dele.

Quando ele adormeceu Arya continuou acordada encarando o semblante relaxado dele e deixando aquele sentimento confuso enraizar dentro de si. Era desconcertante se dar conta de quanto ela estava disposta a abrir mão para ter aquilo para sempre, ou por quanto tempo fosse possível.

Ela olhou para o anel em seu dedo e sentiu os olhos arderem mais uma vez. A pedra era vermelha, como o sangue que eles partilhavam, como seus corações atormentados, como o pecado e como a paixão. Diziam que o amor entre primos durava para sempre e pela primeira vez ela rezou para que isso fosse verdade.

_**Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it**____**  
**_

_**Nota da autora: A resposta ao segundo capítulo foi consideravelmente pior do que ao primeiro, mesmo assim eu me dei conta de que não dava pra deixar a história sem um final. Aparentemente vai haver mais um capítulo porque quando eu percebi o monstro que esse aqui estava se tornando já era tarde de mais. Dessa vez foi a perspectiva da Arya que dominou a coisa toda e foi meio chocante pra mim dar de cara com a insegurança dela também. Esse é o ponto em que a coisa deixa de ser um conto de fadas pra virar realidade e isso não é exatamente uma coisa bonita de ver. Ela ainda é muito nova e não está preparada pra tomar decisões tão drásticas. Ela quer casar com o Jon? Talvez sim, mas não aos dezoito. No fundo, ela só aceita porque não tem mais pra onde voltar. Triste, neh? Pois é, eu também achei e to meio deprimida com isso, mas vá lá. Não acredito em amores perfeitos.**_

_**Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews, em especial à Venessia, que continua me fazendo pensar a respeito dessas coisas.**_

_**Musica: Smile like you mean it, do The Killers. **__**Quando eu vi o clipe, não teve como ser outra.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Promises and The Consequences**_

_**A love struck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade,  
Laying everybody low, with a love song that he made  
Finds a street light, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, 'You and me babe, how about it?'  
**_

O jornal divulgou uma nota sobre o casamento uma semana antes da cerimônia. Jon observou Arya lendo e depois amassando o jornal para jogar no lixo. Não precisava ser um gênio para imaginar o que estava acontecendo com ela, mesmo assim a sensação de impotência era forte de mais para ser ignorada.

O anel de rubi permanecia no dedo dela. Por várias vezes ele perguntou se ela queria desistir e a resposta era sempre não. Robb foi embora de Londres sem se despedir e sem dar uma segunda chance ao diálogo. Era isso o que a estava matando por dentro e Jon não podia fazer nada para mudar aquilo.

Aemon estava tão satisfeito com a notícia quanto Robb, mas ao menos o velho estava ajudando com os detalhes do casamento. Os acionistas estavam ansiosos, mas o valor das ações permanecia estável, o que os deixou mais confiantes. Robb jogava limpo afinal e tal qual Eddard Star não tinha qualquer prazer com a desgraça alheia.

Mesmo que aquele fosse um esforço inútil, Jon insistiu para que todos os Stark fossem convidados para o casamento e até então nenhum dos primos havia se dado ao trabalho de responder. Arya estaria sozinha quando eles fizessem os votos e trocassem as alianças. Nenhum dos irmãos ergueria o copo para brindar os noivos, ou faria o esforço de desejar a ela felicidades.

Um casamento discreto apenas no civil foi a saída que ele encontrou para que a falta da família não fosse tão sentida por ela, mas Jon não era cego. O vestido de noiva estava pendurado dentro do guarda-roupas do quarto que ela ocupava quando se mudou para Londres e por mais de uma vez ele a viu sentada sobre a cama, encarando a roupa como se encarasse a forca.

Ele não duvidava dos sentimentos dela, nem de que aquilo que tinham era intenso e precioso, mas sabia que Arya nunca teve de enfrentar aquele tipo de reprovação antes. Ela insistia em dizer que tinha certeza da escolha que havia feito e ele só podia admirá-la ainda mais pela coragem de jogar tudo pro alto e ficar com ele.

Ao menos ele contava com algum apoio. Daenerys Targeryen, sua tia, estava maravilhada com a ideia de um casamento, enquanto o irmão dele, Aegon, pareceu feliz em aceitar o convite. Apesar de não serem exatamente próximos, nunca haviam se desentendido e isso no momento era tudo o que Jon procurava num padrinho de casamento.

Já fazia um ano...

Foi um pouco chocante se dar conta disso quando marcaram a data do casamento. Era um tempo consideravelmente curto para um namoro e ainda mais curto para pensar em coisas tão definitivas.

Era o fim do período de luto, mas Arya ainda tinha seus momentos de fragilidade e Jon notou que eles estavam se tornando mais frequentes. Chegou a pensar em cancelar tudo e quando disse isso a Aemon tudo o que o tio avô fez foi repreendê-lo por aquilo.

Casar com Arya não faria os Stark felizes, mas não casar seria uma ofensa maior ainda agora que o casamento havia sido anunciado. Aemon tinha razão e logo Jon deixou a ideia de lado para manter o plano. Entretanto, ele sentia que não era o bastante e que jamais seria a menos que ela tivesse algum apoio quando fosse assinar o maldito registro civil.

Foi quando ele perdeu a noção do bom senso e arriscou uma ligação internacional.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Juliet says, 'Hey it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heartattack'  
He's underneath the window, she's singing, 'Hey now, my boyfriend's back  
You shouldn't come around here, singing up to people like that'  
Anyway, what you gonna do about it?  
**_

Robb podia ser o mais velho em idade, mas às vezes Brandon Stark custava a entender aquele temperamento irredutível que o irmão tinha. Não era como se o mundo tivesse acabado e depois de uma longa pesquisa na internet, Bran havia se convencido de que na Inglaterra o casamento era perfeitamente legal e aceitável.

Não seria fácil se acostumar com a ideia, mas também não era a coisa mais absurda. Se ingleses conseguiam, então ele também poderia aceitar pelo bem da irmã. Pelo que ele se lembrava do primo, Jon era uma ótima pessoa, com uma vida segura e estruturada, que sempre gostou de Arya e a tratava com respeito, o que era muito mais do que ele poderia dizer de alguns namorados de Sansa.

Robb não queria tocar no assunto e Jayne se via as voltas com um bebê de peito e um marido que estava beirando uma regressão aos sete anos de idade. Era ridículo e Bran havia tentando alertá-lo pra isso algumas vezes, mas Robb conseguia ser tão cego quanto uma toupeira.

Rickon não entendia o que estava acontecendo, entendia menos ainda quando perguntava sobre Arya e Robb saia do ambiente para não ter que falar a respeito. Quando o convite chegou, o Stark mais velho se recusou a abrir e Jayne encarava o envelope e o marido sem saber o que fazer com qualquer um deles.

Sansa ligou no mesmo dia para saber o que significava aquilo e Bran tentou informá-la do que estava acontecendo da melhor maneira possível. A irmã repetiu as mesmas perguntas várias vezes, como se fosse um disco arranhado, até que ele perdeu a paciência. Se ele já não aguentava o falatório de Sansa e Robb, só podia lamentar ao imaginar o que Arya devia estar passando sozinha.

Os dias estavam passando rápido e ele não sabia dizer qual era a decisão de Robb quanto aquilo. Particularmente, ele achava que ao menos um dos irmãos deveria comparecer, mas não se sentiu a vontade para falar sobre isso.

Rickon passou a perguntar muito sobre a Inglaterra naqueles dias. Bran desconfiava de que ele não era o único preocupado com Arya e como ela estaria lidando com tudo. Ele chegou a olhar o preço de algumas passagens, mas se uma viagem daquelas era cansativa para alguém com pelo uso de sua capacidade física, para um paraplégico era muito pior. Ele não teria condições de ir sozinho.

Era algo em torno das cinco horas da tarde quando o telefone tocou. Bran ouviu Robb resmungar ao reconhecer o número pelo identificador de chamadas e disse para Jayne não atender. Rickard estava chorando por causa do barulho. Rickon o encarava ansioso.

- Que se dane o Robb! – Bran esbravejou atendendo o telefone por fim – Alô.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Stark. – a voz grave disse do outro lado da linha – É importante.

- Eu acho que Robb não está muito interessado naquilo que você tem a dizer. – Bran respondeu – Mas se quiser falar comigo eu estou à disposição, Jon.

- Bran? É você? Desculpe, eu mal reconheci sua voz. – Jon disse apologético do outro lado.

- Sou eu sim. – Bran se apressou em dizer – Como vão as coisas por ai?

- Tumultuadas. – o primo respondeu honesto – Acho que você já deve saber, ao menos por alto, do que se trata.

- Posso imaginar sim. – Bran disse – Como Arya está?

- Irritada, ansiosa, confusa, magoada...Como mais uma mulher pode ficar quando vai se casar e o que sobrou da família se recusa até mesmo a responder o convite? – Jon disse num tom severo.

- Eu sinto muito. – Bran encolheu os ombros involuntariamente – É sobre isso o que quer falar com Robb?

- O que eu quero é algum de vocês aqui. Eu não me importo mais com o que pensam ou não a respeito do meu relacionamento com Arya, mas me importo com ela. – Jon disse num tom firme – Não precisam me dar a benção de vocês, mas ao menos não a abandonem quando ela precisa tanto de apoio.

- Robb não quer nem falar no assunto. Jayne está tentando ser diplomática, mas está difícil. – Bran respondeu.

- E quanto à Sansa? – Jon insistiu.

- Não sei se Sansa conseguiu raciocinar a respeito até agora. – Bran passou a mão pelo rosto sentindo-se angustiado – Arya sabe que está ligando?

- É claro que não. Eu ainda estou no escritório. – ele respondeu severo – Estou tentando desesperadamente fazer algum de vocês entender que isso não tem nada há ver com perversão ou simples prazer em ver a desgraça alheia.

- Eu gostaria de ajudar, Jon. – Bran respondeu sincero sabendo o quanto Arya ficaria aborrecida se soubesse que Jon estava implorando por um pouco de compreensão.

- Então faça alguma coisa pela sua irmã. – Jon falou angustiado – Ela precisa de vocês.

Bran ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, tentando ponderar o que devia ou não fazer. Robb estava resmungando pela casa inteira. Jayne estava enfiada na cozinha com Rickard no braço, enquanto Rickon estava de pé ao lado de Bran, com olhos do tamanho de dois pires azuis.

- Dane-se Robb e essa babaquice toda. – Bran resmungou ao telefone – Eu vou ligar pra Sansa e tentar convencê-la, se ela não quiser ir, então vou sozinho. É a minha irmã e eu não a vejo já faz um ano, se Robb não pode respeitar isso então que vá pro diabo que o carregue.

- Posso mandar as passagens se quiser. – Jon disse imediatamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Bran respondeu - Vou tentar embarcar o mais rápido possível. Mando notícias assim que tiver o número do voo.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto isso é importante pra ela. – Jon parecia aliviado do outro lado da linha.

- É importante pra você também. – Bran revidou – Eu não me importo se você é filho de uma tia que eu nem conheci, ou da dona da cafeteria. A única coisa que eu me importo é que você trate minha irmã com respeito, do contrário eu vou atropelar você com a minha cadeira de rodas. – ele ouviu Jon abafar o riso do outro lado – Se ela está feliz com você eu não tenho o direito de me colocar como um obstáculo.

- Obrigado, Bran. – Jon disse mais uma vez.

- Não estou te fazendo um favor, estou indo pro casamento da minha irmã. Mesmo assim, não há de que. Espere notícias minhas. – Bran disse desligando o telefone em seguida.

Robb estava atrás dele no minuto seguinte, com cara de quem havia engolido uma caixa de marimbondos. Bran tocou a cadeira de rodas pra frente, sem dar grande importância à cara que o irmão mais velho estava fazendo.

- Você não vai. – Robb disse sério.

- Eu vou sim. – Bran disse determinado – Não é porque você é meu responsável legal que você tem o poder de mudar minha opinião. Você está sendo um imbecil porque acha que Jon traiu sua confiança. Adivinhe só, eu não ligo a mínima pra isso. Tudo o que eu sei é que você está punindo os dois e se punindo por algo que ninguém tem realmente como controlar. Eles se apaixonaram e essas coisas não acontecem da noite pro dia, então vê se supera isso, Robb.

- Ele é nosso primo e ela nossa irmã! – por algum motivo Robb achava que essa era toda argumentação da qual precisava, mas Bran ignorou aquilo solenemente.

- Que bom que ainda se lembra de que Arya é nossa irmã. É justamente por isso que eu estou indo. – Bran disse sério – Ela fez uma escolha, Robb. Não ache que é uma escolha fácil. Vamos supor que daqui dois ou três anos você descubra que tem um sobrinho, ou sobrinha. Nosso pai gostaria de ver seus netos correndo por aqui, com nós fizemos um dia. Até nossa mãe acabaria gostando. Então pare de pensar só no quão ofendido você está e pense no futuro. Essa casa é a casa dela também.

Bran deixou a sala em direção ao seu quarto, que ficava no primeiro andar, ignorando qualquer coisa que Robb ainda tivesse a dizer. Ele podia ouvir os passos de Rickon correndo logo atrás dele, até que os dois estivessem dentro do quarto que dividiam.

Ele lançou um olhar curioso ao irmão mais novo, enquanto o menino corria até o armário e pegava algumas roupas e jogava em cima da cama.

- O que está fazendo? – Bran perguntou enquanto Rickon continuava revirando o quarto.

- Arrumando as malas. – ele disse – Está fazendo frio em Londres, não está?

- Rickon...

- É minha irmã também. – o mais novo respondeu antes que Bran pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – Quanto mais Starks melhor, não é? E Arya gosta mais de mim do que da Sansa.

Bran não teve tempo de responder. Alguém bateu à porta do quarto e os dois se viraram para encarar Jayne, que havia acabado de entrar. A cunhada deu de ombros e encarou os próprios sapatos antes de olhar para os garotos Stark.

- Alguém precisa de ajuda com as malas? – Bran sorriu satisfeito com a oferta da cunhada. Talvez Robb não fosse um caso de todo perdido, afinal.

_**Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start,  
And I bet, then you exploded into my heart,  
And I forget, I forget, the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong,Juliet?  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame,  
Both dirty, both mean, yes, and the dream was just the same,  
And I dreamed your dream for you, and now your dream is real  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?  
**_

Ela gostava de Daenerys. Era fácil gostar de alguém inteligente e bem humorada que tentava ajudá-la de todas as formas, quando Arya não fazia ideia de como planejar um casamento, ou de como se sentir quando o juiz de paz estava para chegar e os convidados se aglomeravam para conseguir um bom lugar para o início da cerimônia.

Era um pequeno salão fechado, decorado com o que havia de melhor. Entre os convidados alguns poucos amigos de Jon, alguns amigos que ela havia feito em Londres ao longo de um ano e o que sobrou da família Targaryen, o que se resumia a Aemon, Daenerys e o marido, Drogo, e Aegon, o irmão de Jon.

Da família dela ninguém estava presente. O tio Edmure e a tia Lysa haviam mandado presentes e ela acreditava que eram meras cortesias de parentes com os quais ela nunca teve contato. Daenerys estava desempenhando o papel de sua melhor amiga, irmã mais velha e madrinha improvisada, enquanto ela sentia o estômago revirar e os olhos lacrimejarem.

Ela se olhava no espelho e custava a acreditar na imagem refletida. Vestido branco de alta costura, casquete sobre a cabeça e maquiagem profissional que ela esperava ser aprova do dilúvio de lágrimas que ela estava tentando conter. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto Arya tentava segurar o maldito buquê de rosas vermelhas. O anel reluzia em seu dedo anular. Aquilo era uma loucura sem tamanho, mas agora era tarde de mais para sair correndo e dizer que havia mudado de ideia.

Arya fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em Jon. Em como ele estaria tão nervoso quanto ela do lado de fora e em como ele havia sonhado com aquele momento. Tentou se lembrar daquele primeiro beijo no quarto vazio. Da primeira vez que fizeram amor e de como ele a fazia estremecer por dentro. Não conseguia negar que o amava, mas entrar no salão, dizer o sim e romper de vez com sua infância, com sua família e toda sua noção anterior de segurança era mais do que ela conseguia lidar.

Queria que seu pai estivesse ali, sorrindo para ela com lágrimas nos olhos por ter de conduzir sua filha mais nova até o altar. Ou que a mãe estivesse ao seu lado, ajeitando a casquete sobre sua cabeça e se assegurando de que a maquiagem não borrasse. Queria Bran e Rickon tentando fazê-la rir e Robb lhe oferecendo um gole de uísque para acalmar os nervos. Queria até mesmo Sansa por perto para elogiar o vestido de noiva pelo corte e reprová-lo por não ser um vestido longo e tradicional, como o de uma princesa.

Pensar em todos eles fazia seu coração apertar e o nó na garganta se apertava ainda mais. Talvez se ela desistisse e voltasse para a América por uns meses, resolvesse o problema com sua família e...Não, isso seria uma crueldade com Jon e seria como debochar de todo esforço que ele estava fazendo para vê-la feliz.

Arya estava feliz. Ela ia se casar com o cara dos seus sonhos. Seu amor de infância, seu melhor amigo, seu príncipe encantado e mesmo assim...Ninguém nunca disse que a felicidade dela seria completa.

Ela não deu muita importância quando alguém abriu a porta do quarto onde ela estava se preparando. Assumiu que era a organizadora indo anunciar que era hora dela entrar. Arya respirou fundo e apertou o buque em suas mãos com mais força.

- Você está linda. – uma voz feminina falou atrás dela e era tão familiar que Arya chegou a pensar se era um sonho. Ela abriu os olhos e viu a figura da moça esguia e elegante, com cabelos acobreados e lindos olhos azuis que a encaravam com fascínio.

- Sansa? – ela perdeu o fôlego ao se dar conta – O que...Céus! O que está fazendo aqui?

- É o seu casamento. O que acha que eu estou fazendo aqui se não ajudando minha irmã mais nova a não ter uma crise? Que tipo de irmã acha que eu sou? – ela disse indo até a noiva e secando a lágrima que ameaçava escorrer pelo canto do olho de Arya.

- Mais alguém está aqui? – Arya perguntou sem saber mais o que poderia fazer.

- Bem, eu estou aqui. Bran e Rickon estão lá fora esperando você. Foi tudo meio de última hora, mas você vai ter que se contentar em entra no salão conduzida por um dos dois. – Sansan se certificou de que a casquete estava no lugar certo antes de encarar Arya nos olhos – Robb se recusou a vir, nem mesmo fala no assunto, mas Jayne mandou lembranças e lhe desejou muitas felicidades.

- Vocês não estão furiosos comigo, ou coisa do tipo? – Arya questionou atordoada, enquanto Sansa dava dois passos para trás e ponderava o que deveria dizer.

- Não dá pra dizer que não foi chocante receber a notícia. – Sansa disse honesta – Eu fiquei atordoada por dias quando soube. E sinceramente...Casar é um passo gigantesco para alguém com uma vida estruturada, para uma garota de dezoito anos é...É quase inconcebível pensar. É claro que ficamos preocupados e confusos com toda informação, mas essa é você. Vou me surpreender no dia que decidir seguir o protocolo. Você não está grávida, está? Por que se estiver eu vou ficar muito brava com você por sua irresponsabilidade, mocinha!

- Não! – Arya se apressou em dizer – É claro que não! E nem pretendo ficar tão cedo, se é isso o que te preocupa.

- Ótimo. – Sansa sorriu para ela brevemente – Me diga uma coisa. De todas as pessoas do mundo, por que ele? Por que Jon?

Arya recuou alguns passos e se sentou sobre a cama coberta de presentes e apetrechos de maquiagem. Ela encarou a irmã e mediu suas próprias palavras por um momento.

- Lembra de quando você me contava histórias de princesa e eu dizia que odiava? – ela testou.

- É claro que sim. – Sansa respondeu.

- Eu odiava porque elas me faziam pensar nele. – Arya respondeu encolhendo os ombros – Eu nunca gostei de ser uma menina porque achava que estava perdendo a maior parte da diversão até ouvir essas histórias. Eu queria crescer e ser uma garota que Jon pudesse admirar. Queria que ele fosse meu príncipe encantado, mas eu sabia que aquilo era um sonho bobo. Jon era mais velho do que eu, era meu primo pra piorar as coisas, mas ele nunca deixou de ser o cavaleiro de armadura nas minhas fantasias bobas, mesmo que eu preferisse morrer negando na época. Eu não escolhi isso, Sansa. Eu não escolhi me apaixonar desse jeito pela pessoa mais improvável do mundo, mas ele nunca me deu motivos pra me arrepender.

- Então você tem certeza de que quer mesmo se casar com ele? – Sansa perguntou se sentando ao lado da irmã. Arya balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada. Provavelmente essa é a maior burrice que eu já fiz na vida, mas eu sei que o homem que está esperando por mim do lado de fora é o melhor homem do mundo e que eu o amo. – Arya respondeu firme – Eu estou dando a ele uma garantia de que ninguém vai me separar dele outra vez, porque é o mínimo que eu posso fazer pra retribuir tudo o que ele fez e ainda faz por mim. Isso vai dar certo? Eu não faço ideia. Espero que sim.

- Você sempre foi a mais corajosa, não é mesmo? – Sansa disse acariciando o rosto da irmã – É o seu casamento, não poderia ser menos dramático do que isso. O papai sonhava com um dia assim pra nós duas, uma pena que ele não esteja aqui agora.

- O que a mamãe diria? – Arya perguntou por fim.

- Que uma moça de família não se casaria com um vestido curto. Que Jon é um crápula e uma víbora traiçoeira que roubou a menininha dela, mas no fim das contas ela acabaria chorando de emoção durante a cerimônia. – Sansa respondeu.

- Conto com você pra fazer tudo isso. – Arya disse rindo – Obrigada por ter vindo. Obrigada por tudo. – Sansa a abraçou forte em resposta.

- Agradeça ao Jon por ter tido a coragem de ligar e botar um pouco de bom senso em todos nós. E agradeça ao Bran também por ser uma pessoa tão sensível. – Sansa respondeu – Agora vamos. Tem um noivo a ponto de ter um ataque histérico do lado de fora. Não podemos matar o pobre Jon do coração logo hoje.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**When you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin, yeah  
Now you just say, 'Oh Romeo, yeah, you know I used to have ascene with him'  
**_

Aegon já havia lhe oferecido pelo menos duas doses de uísque pra controlar a ansiedade, mas não estava funcionando. Os convidados já estavam todos presentes. Aemon o encarava com seu semblante solene, sentado na primeira fila, ao lado de Sam. Sansa estava falando com Arya naquele momento.

Ele achou que a presença de três dos irmãos dela ajudaria naquele momento, mas estava enganado. Jon estava certo de que quando perguntassem a ela se o aceitava como seu legitimo esposo Arya teria motivos de sobra pra dizer não, pegar suas coisas e voltar para a América.

Robb se recusou a aparecer, mas ao menos Jayne foi elegante e atenciosa o bastante para mandar um presente em nome dos dois e uma carta escrita de próprio punho desejando aos noivos felicidades.

Bran apareceu alguns minutos depois, arrastando sua cadeira de rodas para junto de Drogo, o que visualmente era algo incomodo. O marido de Dany era um verdadeiro troglodita de dois metros de altura. Bran sorriu em direção a ele numa tentativa de encorajá-lo. Jon imaginou que deveria considerar aquilo como um bom sinal.

- É um alívio saber que nenhum noivo nunca morreu de ansiedade no dia do casamento. – Aegon disse rindo ao lado dele – Você devia ter mais confiança nela, sabia?

- Eu tenho. Só não posso fazer de conta que isso aqui não é chocante de mais para se lidar aos dezoito anos de idade. – Jon disse rapidamente.

- Sua mãe não era mais velha do que isso quando aceitou. – Aegon insistiu – E nosso pai já tinha sido casado antes. Relaxe, Jon. Garotas Stark não fogem da briga, elas pulam de cabeça, o que me faz pensar se aquela sua outra prima, Sansa, está desacompanhada.

- Você está mesmo interessado em abrir a temporada de caça aos Targaryen? Robb já tem motivos de sobra pra querer a minha cabeça, se eu fosse você passaria longe de Sansa. – Jon se apressou em dizer.

- Foi só uma ideia. – Aegon deu de ombros – Nem você pode negar que a mulher é um espetáculo. Eu não me importaria de fazê-la se divertir por algumas horas, mas acho que você escolheu a irmã mais interessante. Ela me parece menos inibida e mais criativa, o que deve ser a razão pela qual você está usando este terno hoje e eu sou meramente o padrinho.

- Você não está ajudando. – Jon disse entre dentes e Aegon riu.

- Brigue comigo depois. Há uma moça de branco no fim do salão e eu acho que ela está de olho em você. – Aegon sorriu no momento em que a música de entrada começou a tocar, anunciando a chegada da noiva – Respire fundo.

Jon olhou diretamente para ela, enquanto todos os convidados ficavam de pé para vê-la caminhar até o pequeno altar. De todos os sonhos improváveis e de todos os desejos egoístas, aquele era um que ele não conseguia se arrepender.

Ela caminhava com passos inseguros, de mãos dadas com Rickon, que fazia questão de se comportar como um perfeito cavalheiro, enquanto conduzia a irmã. O vestido curto combinava com a rebeldia dela, sem parecer vulgar, ou inadequado. A tela da casquete caia sobre seus olhos como um véu, tornando-os misteriosos. A boca era vermelha, combinando com o buque e o anel de noivado. Ela era uma visão, seu sonho favorito, sua musa.

Rickon parou alguns passos antes do altar, esperando para que Jon fosse até ele para receber a noiva. Ele caminhou até eles e cumprimentou o primo mais novo, que sorria orgulhoso de sua participação na cerimônia, enquanto entregava a mão de Arya a ele. Jon beijou a mão dela, antes de conduzi-la até o altar, que não passava de uma mesa enfeitada aonde o juiz de paz havia colocado o livro de registro.

- Você está linda. – ele sussurrou para ela de forma urgente, enquanto o juiz falava sobre a importância do casamento para a sociedade e todas aquelas coisas sentimentais que se espera ouvir em uma cerimônia como aquela.

Foi tudo muito rápido, como se toda ansiedade e todo nervosismo o tivessem anestesiado por meia hora. Tudo o que ele conseguia sentir e registrar era a presença dela ao seu lado. O juiz pediu para que eles fizessem seus votos e trocassem as alianças. Arya repetiu as palavras com mais segurança naqueles três minutos do que havia demonstrado nas últimas três semanas. Ela deslizou o anel pelo dedo dele e sorriu um sorriso enviesado para ele.

Ele fez o mesmo. Disse seus votos, colocou a aliança na mão dela e beijou seus dedos em seguida. Inclinaram-se sobre a mesa para assinar o livro de registro, junto com as testemunhas e então foram declarados marido e mulher pelo oficial.

Ele a beijou sem qualquer pudor e sem qualquer pesar. Arya correspondeu o beijo prontamente, enlaçando o pescoço dele com seus braços. Os convidados aplaudiram, houve uma bagunça generalizada, mas Jon não conseguiu reparar em nada disso. Tudo o que ele queria era aproveitar aquele momento, aquele certeza vã de que seria para sempre. Era uma esperança piegas e inocente, mas a qual ele se agarrava com todo fervor do mundo.

Quando separaram o beijo, Arya estava sorrindo. Quando separaram o beijo, ele teve certeza de que tudo acabaria bem.

_**Juliet, when we made love you used to cry  
You said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Tem certeza de que não quer deixar a noite de núpcias pra amanhã? – ela sugeriu enquanto ele arrancava a calça de forma desastrada, desesperado para pular sobre a cama. Arya o encarava divertida, usando nada além do conjunto de lingerie que ele suspeitava ser obra de Daenerys e Sansa. Ele precisava se lembrar de agradecer as duas depois.

- E adiar nossa primeira noite oficial? Nunca! – ele disse conseguindo finalmente jogar as calças bem longe.

Ela o encarou de forma avaliativa por alguns segundos e ele sentiu todo sangue de seu corpo se mover em direção a sua ereção. Aquela seria a noite de núpcias mais vexatória da história e Arya não estava ajudando nem um pouco com aquele sorriso malicioso.

- Você devia usar cueca preta mais vezes. É realmente uma boa visão. – ela provocou.

- Garanto que eu estou tendo uma visão muito melhor daqui. – ele disse encarando-a com desejo puro e simples.

Jon subiu na cama e a beijou com voracidade. Ela tinha gosto de champanhe e torta de chocolate suíço. Arya correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente e em resposta a toda euforia dele, cravou as unhas em seu traseiro, fazendo-o rir entre os lábios dela.

- Pronta pra mim, senhora Targaryen? – ele perguntou rouco junto ao ouvido dela e Arya riu.

- Rezando para que você não acabe apagado em cima de mim depois de todo aquele uísque. Sério, você e Aegon devem ter secado duas garrafas inteiras. – ela disse enquanto Jon beijava seu pescoço, descendo até os seios, ainda encobertos pelo sutiã de renda preta que ela usava.

- Bran também ajudou, mas ele me fez prometer que não diria a ninguém. – ele beijou o vale dos seios dela – Deus do céu, eu amo quem lhe providenciou esse conjunto. – em seguida seus dedos se ocuparam de desabotoar a peça e jogá-la longe – Mas eu amo muito mais os seus peitos.

Ela ria entre um gemido e outro, enquanto ele beijava cada centímetro de sua pele quente e a agarrava por toda parte, como se quisesse mapeá-la com as mãos. Jon a deitou de costas sobre a cama e se colocou entre as pernas dela. Parou de beijá-la para olha-la diretamente nos olhos.

Um ano atrás eles haviam vivido aquela cena. Ele inseguro, perdido entre culpa e medo. Ela sozinha e desesperada por carinho e segurança. Arya o beijou, quebrando sua linha de pensamento ébria. Pedia por atenção e por desejo, por calor e por satisfação.

Aquelas crianças que trocavam presentes secretos e beijos escondidos num quarto vazio não existiam mais. Sobrou apenas uma sombra vaga, um contorno dos sonhos que eles tinham naquela época, que não passavam de esperanças tolas e fantasias sem sentido. Sobrou uma chance a qual se agarraram como se fosse um bote salva vidas.

Aquelas crianças cresceram, assim como aquela paixão platônica que tinham.

A nudez já não era um problema, tão pouco era o tato, ou o paladar que causava sensações confusas toda vez que eles se enroscavam um no outro numa tentativa de consumir aquela paixão de uma só vez. Era a sensação incomum de se sentir parte de outra pessoa e encontrar plenitude.

Ela fechou os olhos com força quando o sentiu dentro de si. Não era algo novo, não era imprevisível, não era a primeira vez, mas era intenso e era avassalador. Jon buscava dentro dela uma parte de si que havia perdido para ela nove anos atrás e em troca recebia uma parcela dela, quente, pulsante, doce e única.

Nunca era a mesma coisa e nunca era menos do que antes. Alimentavam-se um do outro e aquele sentimento não diminuía ou desgastava. Eram forças criativas colidindo uma contra a outra e recriando aquela paixão, aquele amor, constantemente.

Jon perdeu as contas de quantas vezes a beijou naquela noite, perdeu a noção das marcas e dos arranhões deixados sobre a pele um do outro. Ignorou o passado, a dúvida, o medo e a culpa, para se concentrar num futuro que começava naquele momento. A sensação de expectativa e necessidade crescendo dentro de si, esperando para que ela cedesse ao prazer primeiro, para que ela chamasse seu nome, ou apenas se entregasse a ele sem reservas.

Ela chamou por ele no último instante e o arrastou para suas profundezas como uma onda poderosa arrasta um naufrago. Ele a beijou várias vezes enquanto recuperava seus sentidos plenamente.

Rolou para o lado e a agarrou pela cintura. Arya se deixou levar por ele, sem ter condições físicas de oferecer qualquer resistência.

- Você está feliz? – ele perguntou beijando a boca dela em seguida.

- Eu tenho o direito de não estar feliz? – ela respondeu – Você operou o milagre de convencer quase todos os meus irmãos a comparecerem. Você revirou o mundo de pernas pro ar por minha causa. Você esteve do meu lado em todos os momentos difíceis e foi o protagonista de todos os momentos bons. Eu posso não estar feliz?

- Há sempre uma possibilidade. – ele disse sorrindo – Eu te amo, sabia?

- E eu amo você. – ela respondeu – Apesar de todas as dúvidas, de todos os medos, de toda reprovação. Obrigada, Jon. Obrigada por tudo.

- Você tem o resto das nossas vidas pra me compensar pelo esforço. – ele disse rindo, enquanto sentia os beijos dela por seu pescoço.

- Eu vou. – Arya respondeu convicta – Mas mudando de assunto. Você viu o que foi feito da Sansa do meio pro final da festa?

- Eu a vi saindo do salão com Aegon. – Jon respondeu rindo – O que acha disso?

- Que Robb vai precisar de um bom seguro de saúde. – Arya respondeu – Minha irmã e seu irmão, isso está ficando confuso.

- Não tanto quanto Bran voltando pro hotel amarrotado daquele jeito. Acho que ele só não carregou Meera Reed junto com ele porque está dividindo o quarto com Rickon. – Jon disse satisfeito – Talvez ele venha a Londres com mais frequência por causa dela.

- Isso seria bom. – Arya concordou sorrindo.

- Eu sinto muito por Robb não ter vindo. – Jon disse encarando-a nos olhos.

- Eventualmente nós vamos ter que chegar a um acordo. – ela disse deitando a cabeça sobre o peito dele – Não acho que ele vá insistir nessa briga por muito tempo, ainda mais depois de Bran ter ficado do nosso lado. Só precisamos dar tempo ao tempo.

_**I can't do the talks, like they talk on the TV  
And I can't do a love song, like the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you  
I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
All I do is keep the beat, and bad company  
And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme  
Juliet I'd do the stars with you, anytime  
**_

Quatro anos depois...

Foi um choque ouvir de Bran que Robb concordou em ir a Londres durante o mês que havia tirado de férias. Jon não sabia o que esperar daquilo, mas ficou feliz de qualquer jeito. Arya estava se formando e aquele seria um presente e tanto para ela, depois de quatro anos sem falar com o irmão mais velho.

Jon não tinha ilusões quanto a recuperar a amizade de infância com o cunhado, mas já ficaria satisfeito com uma trégua. Sua dúvida naquele momento era se devia ou não contar a ela a notícia, mas ele se sentia particularmente inclinado a lhe fazer uma surpresa.

O telefone tocou no escritório e sua secretária atendeu, indo até ele no minuto seguinte.

- A senhora Targaryen gostaria de saber se o senhor vai acompanhá-la hoje. – a secretária disse.

- Por favor, diga a Arya que eu já estou indo pra casa para apanhá-la. – Jon respondeu e seu recado foi transmitido a ela imediatamente.

Ele deixou o escritório apressado, passando apenas na sala de Aemon parar se assegurar de que estava tudo bem com o tio centenário. Ele ainda descobriria qual era o segredo do velho para durar tanto.

Aemon o recebeu sorrindo satisfeito.

- A que devo a honra da visita? – ele perguntou bem humorado.

- Estou saindo mais cedo para levar Arya ao médico. – Jon disse entusiasmado – Eu ligo mais tarde para lhe dar a notícia.

- Vou esperar ansioso! – Aemon respondeu – Agora vá buscar sua mulher. Rápido menino!

Jon não precisou de outro incentivo. Saiu da empresa as pressas em direção ao carro e dirigiu pelas ruas movimentadas de Londres tamborilando os dedos sobre o volante. Arya já o esperava na portaria do prédio e ele não conseguia conter o riso ao ver o esforço que ela fazia para esconder a barriga.

Tão logo ele parou o carro, ela entrou e se sentou ao lado dele no banco do carona. Ela odiava vestidos, mas ultimamente era a única coisa que parecia não incomodá-la. Arya parecia contrariada por alguma razão.

- Por que essa cara? – ele perguntou enquanto dava partida e conduzia o carro pelo transito infernal.

- Meus tornozelos estão inchados, minhas costas doem e graças a Deus eu vou usar uma beca durante a colação de grau, o que provavelmente é a única roupa que vai me servir. Vou ter sorte se não cair tentando buscar meu diploma. – ela respondeu mal humorada – E a pessoinha aqui resolveu chutar o dia inteiro.

- Um jogador de futebol, talvez? – Jon ofereceu o palpite sorrindo.

- Não duvido. Seja o que for vai dar trabalho. – ela disse rindo do entusiasmo dele.

- O que acha que é? Menino, ou menina? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não faço ideia, mas eu prefiro um menino. – ela respondeu levando a mão à barriga crescida – Um pequeno Ned, o que acha?

- Eu gostaria disso, mas...- ele lançou a ela um olhar travesso de rabo de olho – Você sabe que eu quero uma menina.

- Isso é um complô entre você e Sansa. Acha que eu não sei que ela está louca pra desembarcar aqui com toneladas de vestidos miniatura e lacinhos? Posso até ver. Um verdadeiro contrabando. – Arya disse revirando os olhos enquanto Jon ria e estacionava o carro – E eu não vou nem mencionar o berçário. Juro que seu eu tiver que passar a maior parte do meu dia olhando pra paredes cor de rosa, vou voltar a enjoar.

- Sempre podemos pintar o quarto de outra cor. – ele disse ajudando-a a sair do carro – Roxo parece uma boa alternativa?

- É melhor do que rosa. – Arya concordou – Azul se for menino.

- Não prefere verde? – ele ofereceu.

- Qualquer cor menos amarelo. – e aquele era o fim da discussão.

Ele ficou sentado na recepção, enquanto a atendente da clínica ajudava Arya a ir ao banheiro. Ele estava ansioso e sua perna não parava de balançar. Bebeu cinco copos de água em menos de dez minutos e folheou uma revista, sem prestar atenção em uma única foto.

Ele a acompanhou até a sala de exame onde uma médica esperava por ela. Jon ajudou Arya a se deitar sobre a maca e cada gesto que a médica fazia era observado com extrema diligência por ele.

- É o primeiro filho? – a médica perguntou enquanto passava aquele gel esquisito sobre a barriga redonda de Arya.

- É sim. – Jon se apressou em dizer.

- E ele está a ponto de ter uma crise nervosa se a senhora não disser logo se está tudo bem com o bebê e principalmente o sexo. – Arya disse enquanto fazia uma careta, sentindo o gel frio contra sua pele.

- Até agora, tudo dentro da normalidade. – a medica riu – Tem feito o pré-natal?

- Ela tem. – Jon mais uma vez se apressou em dizer – Mesmo quando reclama que estou sendo paranoico, eu não deixei que ela faltasse nem uma consulta.

- Você não está sendo paranoico, você é paranoico. São coisas totalmente diferentes. – Arya riu.

- Pelo menos você tem bastante apoio em casa, pelo que estou vendo. – a doutora sorriu – Estão casados há quanto tempo?

- Quatro anos. – Arya respondeu enquanto encarava o monitor, tentando desvendar alguma das imagens da tela.

- Nossa! Já faz tempo! Achei que eram recém casados, já que são tão jovens. – a média disse, encarando o monitor também. Jon estava segurando a mão da esposa, concentrado em enxergar os contornos da criança, mas sem sucesso.

- Dá pra ver alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Dá sim. Estou apenas tirando algumas medidas. – a doutrora respondeu – O desenvolvimento é normal. Tudo dentro do esperado. E este é o coração batendo. – o som forte e ritmado preencheu a sala e ele sentiu Arya apertando sua mão com força. – Parabéns pra vocês. É uma menina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Ah Juliet, when we made love you used to cry  
You said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till Idie  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?  
**_

Era quase verão e Robb estava sentado na sala de espera do hospital, enquanto Jayne segurava sua mão afetuosamente. Bran havia saído para compra um café e Rickon ficou no hotel com Rickard. Sansa estava bordando uma toalhinha de limpar boca do outro lado, enquanto todos esperavam do lado de fora. Ele ouviu dizer que Daenerys Targaryen estava a caminho e o tal Aegon não poderia comparecer.

Que bagunça ele havia se metido. Quatro anos sem ver a irmã e as coisas acabavam assim. Ela casada e ele como o vilão da história, mas alguém um dia teria que entender que era de mais para ele aceitar que seu primo, seu melhor amigo, seu quase irmão, havia levado Arya para o altar de uma forma tão sorrateira.

Não foi sorrateira e até ele tinha que admitir isso. Os sinais sempre estiveram muito nítidos, mas ninguém nunca havia se preocupado em entender o que significavam. Não fazia mais sentido estender aquela discussão por mais tempo. Bran estava certo no fim das contas. Arya continuava sendo a irmã deles e tinha direito de exigir que seus filhos fossem tratados como netos de Eddard e Catelyn Stark.

Ele fechou os olhos e pensou em como a mãe estaria ansiosa para ver a primeira neta se estivesse ali. Seu pai provavelmente estaria eufórico, o que equivalia dizer que ele emitiria uma ou outra risada nervosa eventualmente. E ele seria tio.

No fim das contas, Arya não conseguiu comparecer à formatura. A criança veio antes da hora e Robb deu sorte de ter chegado a Londres naquela manhã. Ele nem mesmo teve tempo de conversar com a irmã, quando soube do acontecido Arya já estava na maternidade.

Uma enfermeira apareceu na sala de espera. Roupa manchada de sangue e cabelo desgrenhado. Ela olhou ao redor e se dirigiu a ele imediatamente.

- O senhor é Robb Stark? – ela perguntou. Robb se levantou de uma vez.

- Sim, sou eu. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou aflito.

- Sua irmã pediu para que entrasse para conhecer sua sobrinha. – a enfermeira sorriu para ele e Robb sentiu o coração se acalmar.

Quando entrou no quarto seus olhos caíram diretamente em Arya, ignorando a presença de Jon no quarto. Obviamente ela estava exausta, mas bem para quem havia acabado de passar seis horas em trabalho de parto. Doía perceber que ele havia perdido uma boa parte da vida dela durante aqueles anos. Ele não a viu se casar, soube que ela estava cursando a universidade através de Bran e só recebeu a notícia de que ela estava grávida quando Sansa apareceu no Natal com a novidade.

Ela estava diferente também. O rosto havia perdido qualquer traço infantil, o cabelo estava mais longo, os traços do rosto eram mais harmoniosos e bonitos agora. Arya sorriu para ele um sorriso enviesado.

- Você parece péssimo. – ela disse.

- Olha só quem fala. – ele disse azedo – Parece que foi atropelada por um caminhão.

- Um caminhão de dois quilos e meio, com cinquenta centímetros. – Arya disse orgulhosa – É bom ver você aqui, Robb.

- Fico feliz em ver que você parece bem. – ele respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos – Senti sua falta, tampinha.

- E eu a sua. – ela concordou e em seguida estendeu os braços a Jon para que ele entregasse a ela o embrulho de mantas que tinha em seu colo – Não vai ficar monopolizando ela. – Arya brigou com o marido e Jon riu.

- Eu posso e vou. – ele provocou e beijou a testa da esposa – Fui eu que fiz.

- Me recuso a discutir sua participação no processo, agora faça o favor de me dar minha filha. – ela disse rindo e Jon obedeceu. Arya aconchegou a menina em seu braço e encarou a bebê com todo orgulho do mundo – Venha até aqui, Robb. Tem alguém que eu quero que você conheça.

Robb foi até elas e se inclinou para ver o rosto minúsculo, parcialmente escondido entre as mantas. A pele era clara e sobre a cabeça uma penugem escura e ondulada. Dedos mínimos que se fechavam em um punho diminuto, enquanto ela dormia com a mão na boca. Era uma Stark, sem um fio de cabelo acobreado da avó materna, ou um fio de cabelo loiro platinado da família do pai. A menina era toda Stark.

- Ela não é linda? – Jon perguntou orgulhoso, enquanto estufava o peito.

- É linda sim. – era a primeira vez que ele e Robb concordavam em quatro anos – Qual nome vão dar a ela?

- Lyanna. – Arya respondeu acariciando a cabecinha da filha – Lyanna Catelyn Targaryen.

- A mamãe gostaria disso. – ele concordou – Ela parece com você quando nasceu.

- Ela com certeza vai dar tanto trabalho quanto eu dei. – Arya riu – Seis horas e ainda se recusava a sair de dentro de mim, isso não é coisa que se faça com a mãe.

Logo a enfermeira chegou para levar a neném para o berçário e pediu para que Jon e Robb saíssem para deixar a mãe descansar. Eles obedeceram prontamente e quando estavam do lado de fora, Jon finalmente pode retirar a roupa esterilizada que havia usado durante todo o parto.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? Tem um bar do outro lado da rua. – Jon ofereceu, adivinhando que Robb daria tudo por uma bebida naquele momento.

Ele concordou e os dois foram para o bar do outro lado da rua. Dois copos de uísque surgiram diante deles rapidamente e Jon tirou do bolso do casaco dois charutos cubanos e um cortador para a ponta.

Ele ofereceu um a Robb que o aceitou imediatamente, colocando-o entre os lábios. Não gostava de tabaco de um modo geral, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial. Eles brindaram e ascenderam os charutos, dando longas tragadas.

- À Lyanna. – Robb ergueu o copo numa saudação.

- Nem posso acreditar que sou pai agora. – Jon disse parecendo extasiado.

- Vai acreditar quando ela acordar de madrugada querendo mamar. – Robb disse rindo – Não me leve a mal, eu adorava a época que eu podia segurar Rickard entre as minhas mãos, mas minhas noites de sono são bem melhores hoje. – Jon riu.

- Obrigado por ter vindo. Não faz ideia do quanto ela sofreu durante estes últimos anos por causa de toda aquela discussão. – Jon disse sincero.

- Que não teria acontecido se você não fosse o filho da mãe mais traiçoeiro que já pisou na terra. – Robb se apressou em dizer – Eu não posso dizer que entendo, nem que acho a situação toda normal, mas tenho que admitir que você foi bom pra ela. Arya tinha tudo para ter se tornado um problema depois que meus pais morreram. Eu não sei como conseguiu isso, mas você botou juízo e serenidade nela.

- Vou considerar um elogio. – Jon disse deixando o copo de lado.

- Devia. – Robb respondeu fazendo o mesmo – Você era como um irmão pra mim, sabia? Eu ainda o via como um irmão quando eu vi vocês juntos. Foi como se eu estivesse vendo Arya com Bran. Perturbador.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa por alguns anos. – Jon admitiu – Não ache que foi o único que teve problemas em lidar com tudo isso. Você não faz ideia de quantas vezes eu me culpei, ou quantas vezes eu tive medo de que Arya desistisse de mim em troca de ter a família dela de volta. Ainda acho que ela só disse sim porque Sansa, Bran e Rickon apareceram no casamento, do contrário eu teria ficado plantado no altar.

- Me desculpe pelo soco e por ter te chamado de bastardo safado. – Robb finalmente disse – E por não ter aparecido no casamento e tudo mais. Eu não concordava e não concordo, mas há um limite até onde alguém pode se fazer de cego.

- Não há o que desculpar, pelo menos não da minha parte. No seu lugar acho que faria o mesmo. – Jon falou – Arya é outra história. Ela ainda te xinga, sabia?

- Posso imaginar. – Robb riu.

- E toda vez que nós brigamos, o que não é exatamente algo raro de acontecer, ela gosta de gritar que deveria ter ouvido você quando teve a chance. – Robb riu alto.

- Minha irmã... Sempre adorável. – Robb bebeu o último gole do uísque – Merda, porque você tem que ser um cara tão legal? Seria mais fácil ficar com raiva de você se você fosse igual a um dos namorados da Sansa.

- Você nunca entendeu que Arya era a irmã esperta da família. Ela escolheu o cara legal. – Jon provocou.

- Sem falar em rico e com menos propensão a ficar careca ou gordo. É, Arya sempre foi bem esperta. – os dois riram – Você seduziu minha irmãzinha, mas não consigo ficar com raiva de você. Pra piorar agora você é pai da minha sobrinha, então acho que eu sou obrigado a dizer que você é bem vindo nesta família.

- Obrigado, Stark. – Jon respondeu satisfeito – Mas vou avisando que se seu filho for pego roubando beijos da minha filha daqui alguns anos, vou fazer Cat Stark parecer um anjo de candura. – os dois gargalharam juntos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O primeiro Natal de Lyanna foi um evento e tanto. Foi o último Natal de Aemon Targaryen e ao menos o patriarca da família teve a chance de conhecer a sobrinha/bisneta. Foi também o primeiro Natal que passaram na casa de janelas francesa, com um quintal grande, mas sem cachorros.

Bran estava se mudando para Londres graças a uma oferta de emprego de Jon. Ele levou Meera para fazer parte da ceia e anunciaram o noivado depois da sobremesa. Rickard estava correndo pela sala, brincando com seus presentes. Sansa estava sentada com Lyanna no colo, tentando ensinar a sobrinha a falar "tia".

Jayne ajudou Arya a organizar a ceia. Daenerys apareceu também, com o filho e o marido. Aegon pensou em não ir para evitar um clima ruim entre ele, Sansa e Robb, mas acabou passando para deixar o presente da sobrinha e dar um abraço no irmão e na cunhada.

Rickon trocou o copo de suco por um de vinho por acidente e acabou apagando no sofá, o que deixou Robb bravo e fez Jon rir descontroladamente, lembrando de algumas ocasiões em que os dois acabaram se metendo em confusão por causa de bebida. Jayne ficou curiosa e pediu por detalhes, mas Robb impediu Jon de abrir a boca a respeito.

Faltavam Eddard e Catelyn, assim como também faltavam Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar, entretanto, a foto dos dois casais estava em um porta-retratos sobre a lareira, como figuras santas, vigiando as crianças.

Quando todos foram embora, Arya colocou Lyanna para dormir e Jon a ajudou a retirar os pratos e colocá-los na pia.

A casa estava silenciosa, a lareira acesa e os dois exaustos, mas deitaram-se no sofá abraçados e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando o fogo dançar diante deles. Estava nevando do lado de fora e Arya estava quase dormindo sobre o peito dele.

- Era esse o final feliz que você sonhou? – ele perguntou beijando o rosto dela, enquanto Arya descansava a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não. – ela disse – Esse final é melhor.

_**And a love struck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade,  
Laying everybody low, with a love song that he made  
Finds a convenient street light, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, 'You and me babe, how about it?'  
'You and me babe, how about it?'**____**  
**_

_**Nota da autora: É...Acabou! **__**Olha que coisa viadíssima que foi esse final! Tá pior que final de novela das oito do Manoel Carlos! Teve casamento, teve bafões, teve smut, teve bebê nascendo, teve de tudo! Pois é, eles deram certo mesmo, apesar do mundo torcer contra. Não quer dizer que eles não tenham problemas, mas isso ninguém quer ver em fic XD. **_

_**Uma coisa que eu notei que gerou confusão aqui foi a forma como o Robb reagiu e eu digo que primeiramente é uma questão cultural. Relacionamentos amorosos de primos até 4º grau, se não me engano, é considerado incesto nos EUA. Na Inglaterra o assunto é tratado como algo aceitável e até normal. Como Robb e companhia cresceram nos EUA, eles encaram o relacionamento do Jon e da Arya de uma forma bem mais severa, ao contrário dos Targaryen, que são basicamente ingleses. Eu percebi essa questão visitando alguns fóruns de ASOIAF e esses temas são discussões comuns em tópicos que falam sobre Jon e Arya, mesmo aqueles que assumem que o Jon é filho do Rhaegar. Leitores americanos tendem a reprovar a relação de um modo geral, já os ingleses encaram na boa um Jon e Arya, se os dois forem primos. Tia Bee é cultura, gente.**_

_**No Brasil a questão é relativa. Tem famílias que não aceitam e outras que encaram de forma tranquila. Já fui em casamento de primos XD. Na minha família era algo comum casar primo com primo tmbm. Algumas culturas, principalmente culturas islâmicas, acham aceitável e é uma pratica comum. Como a Goony apontou muito bem, o que pega é o fato de que eles cresceram juntos e a curiosidade surgiu quando a Arya ainda era muito nova, pra piorar o Jon virou responsável legal dela e a coisa ficou meio nebulosa.**_

_**O que eu mais gostei sobre essa fic, foi a forma como as leitoras reagiram ao tema. Vocês realmente se envolveram com o enredo e se identificaram com algumas situações, o que foi muito legal de acompanhar. Me senti gratificada com cada review e cheguei a conclusão que eu tenho as melhores leitoras ever! E cada comentário que eu recebia me fazia pensar um pouco mais na situação do casal principal e levar em consideração aspectos que eu talvez tivesse desconsiderado ao longo da história. Mais uma vez, obrigada a todas que acompanharam e me incentivaram com seus comentários/tratados (que eu amei).**_

_**Musica do capítulo: Romeo and Juliet do The Killers.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do final.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Hasta la vista, baby!**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
